Through Violet Eyes
by Sinedra
Summary: Flannery was another victim forced to suffer an arranged marriage,just another burden to her husband.Now all she knows of life is the abuse her husband gives her.When her path crosses with the gypsy king it could be the death of them both or their freedom
1. The Chains of Society

The Chains of Society

Never in my life had I ridden so long in a carriage. It was a freezing cold December night; the last remnants of day faded away, marking the last leg of our journey. First by carriage, then ship, and now back to carriage. Why did Paris have to be so far away from London? To think that I was being forced to go through all this agony and boredom just for a rich French husband I had never seen prior to the engagement. I had been contemplating this for almost a month as we moved further from home.

"Flannery dear, please don't fidget. It's very unbecoming for a proper young English woman," mama hardly looked up from her needlework. Papa looked ready to fall asleep, again. I wished there was more than a few inches of freedom from them, it seemed like every other moment they were checking on me...babysitting.

My older brother, John, had wasted his life on gambling and my only sister had gone and eloped with a poor farmer, they moved to Ireland not long afterward. The betrayal and scandal laid heavily on my parents, they wanted to make sure their last child didn't further shame them. They were determined to make the youngest Wilkinson a topic hot with gossipers, they wanted others to burn with envy.

"Sorry ma'am, but it has been a long journey."

"It will all be worth it in the end, dear. You're so lucky, there is so much to do in Paris. The fashion, the music, the theater, it's all so divine." Oh dear, mama was on another one of her rants, "The cuisine there isn't too bad, although the tea takes a little to get used to-"

I allowed her to drone on as I studied the French landscape and let my mind wander, nothing inspired my imagination though as only a few trees dotted the grassy fields, so I thought instead of Rebbecca. My elder sister had sent a letter before I had left for France, its contents contained her explanation of why this was best for the family, and that if I thought of it as an adventure then it would be just as marvelous. The whole thing only depressed me as I thought of the inevitable meeting of my betrothed, but she did manage to bring a smile to my face by reminiscing of the past.

Mama had hired the best governess in all of England, or so she had boasted. I remembered that I couldn't stand that woman, always scolding us for just being children. We would spend long antagonizing hours locked in one small room and tutored in every subject suitable for young women. This way we would be educated enough to rival the upbringing of dukes and duchesses.

She did make a good point in telling me not to worry, that I would impress with how fluent I was in the language; I would never admit that it was the only lesson I was happy to have been drilled in, despite how much hell it had been. Unlike most foreigners, I would know more than just _bonjour_ and _merci_. Hopefully this would serve to impress the French nobleman I was about to be wedded to.

Jacques Follet was one of the richest men in Paris; at the age of only twenty-eight, he was quite young to have such a fortune. He never would have gotten it though if his father hadn't met an unfortunate end right at his nineteenth birthday. He had been introduced to my parents on their last trip to Paris and, from what I'd been told, regretted not having a wife to fill the void his father's death had left within him. Seeing as he appeared to be a refined young man, if the term "insanely wealthy" hadn't had any influence, my father eagerly concocted a compromise. Follet could graciously have my hand, all blessings and an ample dowry included, if he would grace the Wilkinson estate with a small sum every year. My parents were giddy with the thought that the family name would finally be redeemed.

The fact that I was past the marriage age was already an embarrassment to them, I was only too thankful that every bachelor had been deemed unsuitable in their eyes. It was not uncommon for a young woman of sixteen years to be married shortly after her birthday, nor was it any less uncommon for that girl to be married to a man twice her age. Despite being badgered by our neighbors and close friends, it hadn't been till after my eighteenth birthday that they had found their ideal son-in-law.

Fighting the urge to yawn, I pulled out my ivory fan and hid my failed attempt. It was quite frustrating that I had nothing to do, papa thought that reading was a waste of a woman's time...but I refused to do needlepoint. So I sat there fanning myself as I memorized the scenic view, despite being cloaked in shadow.

"Flannery."

I turned to face the portly man who sat right across from me. "Yes papa?"

"The hour is undoubtedly late, sleep."

" Papa I have yet to spend my energy from the day before, to sleep now would be a waste of my time." Though the boredom was nearly enough incentive to sleep anyway.

"True, but what can you do in here?" he inquired as his own drowsiness showed. He was a man who had definitely seen his years and his wilting features made sure to show it.

"Rot...," I mumbled under my breath.

"Is that any way for a proper young lady to talk?" he snapped and I flinched. The chains of proper society were starting to chaff my wrists, I wanted free of them but I never saw any escape from my gilded cage.

My voice was almost inaudible as I spoke, but his eyes softened nonetheless, "No papa." My father might not have been the youngest man in the world, nor the most loving father, but the anger he had left the air in the carriage charged. He had a temper like no other and didn't mind yelling to get his point across.

The tension from out last argument hadn't cooled over and the electricity from his last statement jolted it back to life. He turned his eyes to the windows and I felt my hidden fury flare, I was his daughter not his servant! My own eyes hardened as I tried to think of a sharp retort.

Feeling the anger in the air, mother quickly cut in, "Well darling have you thought of what flowers your going to want at your wedding?"

"No, I haven't mama."

"Hmm let me see...-"

"Wait, could we maybe do irises?" I knew whatever flowers she had in mind would be too expensive and over the top. Further embarrassment was something I wanted to avoid.

"Whatever for dear? They are such a plain flower, no beauty at all. I want something exotic that will start a trend."

"I love irises, and they match my eyes-"

"Flannery, the world wouldn't be able to not notice them, they already stand out against your red hair and pale skin. Not that their shade needs anymore help in standing out." What my father said was true, my unusual violet eyes were the same shade as my favorite flower, where I inherited them from was a mystery. No matter how hard I tried to dull them, they never ceased to gain attention... not all of it good.

As for my hair, it had been pulled up into a bun recently – or tied back somehow. It's been a tradition of the Wilkinson family that when a girl is engaged or married she stops leaving her hair down for any other occasion but a formal one. It symbolized how the women of the household had matured and were well bred enough to handle the world as a woman.

My auburn long hair symbolized my mother's Irish decent, all the women of her family – my sister and I included – had hair that was some shade of red. Rebbecca's was a ginger color while mine was a bit darker and redder. The origin of my eyes were a different matter entirely; mother figured they were from my father's side but we all knew that blue eyes were a rarity in his family, lacking any other shade but deep brown. I was the only one in all of bloody England with violet eyes... and I didn't enjoy it.

My sister told me that they stood in for my white skin and plainly shaped figure. The size of my chest size wasn't at fault, in fact I was bigger than my sister – which wasn't much more – but it was more about my lack of curves. I was fairly scrawny to be honest, I needed very little help from corsets, but I guess instead of evening out I was more top heavy with little to spare for the rest.

Mama had always told me that she thought my eyes were just another one of God's strange gifts. That they had a purpose beyond making up for my body, they were meant to do something for me. "Even if they don't serve another purpose than being pretty, relish in the fact that any other woman would die for something so exotic." It was her favorite saying.

When I was little I thought that maybe they gave me mystic powers, or that I was actually a lost angel. These thoughts fed my imagination and dreams throughout my youth. As I grew older those daydreams vanished and new ones were given birth to, the one that I held onto the longest was the dream of finding my love. I figured that with just one look at the right man, we would both know, that I would never feel the same about any other man.

Ridiculous nonsense for a girl born into an upstanding family, but I was convinced that my eyes would single out the man I was meant to be with. I was prided that no other girl could be so lucky.

These foolish thoughts brought about dreams of bumping into him one day, after that one meeting he wouldn't be able to cease dreaming of me. He would scourer every inch of the earth just to see the girl with the mysterious violet eyes again.

With growing up comes reality though, marriage was not about love but about politics. Papa had scolded me exclusively in an attempt to humiliate me, forcing me to accept that fact. That night he exceed his goal, my dreams were crushed.

That was around the time my brother became a drunk, my sister's elopement following shortly after. Being the youngest, my parents had guarded me from the beginning, I had no chance of freedom like they did.

"...-nery...dear?" my mother's voice slowly drifted to me. I opened my eyes to find light streaming in through the frost covered windows, my father had his head leaning against the black velvet wall behind him, he was still asleep. My mother on the other had her needles out and was sewing something that I assumed was another shirt for my brother.

"Sorry mama. I must have dozed off at some point."

"It's fine dear. The driver says that we are only half a day away from the outskirts of Paris." She smiled with an excitement that scared me. Whenever she got enthusiastic, she started acting like a giddy maid again, that was enough to wake me up.

I played along though and added in my own grin, "Finally, I hear that the bells of Notre Dame add to a wonderful welcome."

"Indeed dear, there is nothing I enjoy more than to hear those bells again. Notre Dame herself is a beauty, you should hold your wedding there."

"Why?"

"So then all of Paris could envy such a match, and your wonderful wedding too. No doubt that it will be the most beautiful wedding next to the king's." I could hardly fake my smile as she finished, beautiful maybe but wonderful? No, it would not be wonderful. And I certainly did not want peasants, or worse gypsies, to watch my mockery with the freedom that they possess. They were a dirty filthy people, especially gypsies, they had no right to be at a wedding for proper people of society.

Since Notre Dame was a cathedral, anyone was allowed in, or supposed to be allowed. I wondered if I could convince someone to keep them all out.

"Yes, having it at Notre Dame sounds wonderful mama."

"Good, I shall talk with the groom's mother about it and try and convince her. Oh we still need to-"

Again, I drowned her out as a watched the scenery change from plains to small villages to little towns and then finally Grand Paris herself. My father woke up at some point and we talked, about what I don't exactly remember. Though, after engaging in an attempt to brag about who knew more gossip, he and my mother got lost in another complaint over the monarchy; my head turned out of habit to the window.

Just before the carriage passed into the walls of my new prison, I said a silent prayer, concentrating on it more than I had ever cared to do for my lessons.

_God, I know I've come to you many times about this, but I am desperate. Free me from these chains, thrust love my way and I shall take the blow with open arms and no complaints. I shall not ask you for anymore than this, I already ask so much. Please, when you do answer my prayers I shall not come to you with anymore selfish requests. If this Jacques is the answer to my prayers I will begin immediately with my vow to you, yet Lord, if he is not then end this marriage, for if I am joined to him it will be too late to be with my other half. Amen._


	2. The Death of Dreams

The Death of Dreams

As our coach pulled into the city I swear I lost my breath, no words could ever convey the grandness that was Paris. Growing up in the largest city in England made me believe that nowhere else could compare, only Liverpool had a chance but only when it came to bustling crowded streets. I now knew this belief to be embarrassingly childish for my brain already forgot which street we had just left.

This foreign city also had an unspoken beauty that London had never possessed. The smiles of the townsfolk and the too blue sky were sights that were unknown to my eyes; I craned my neck to try to catch every tiny angle of this world that I could from my tiny window. When I caught a glance of the famous cathedral I almost gaped.

"Beautiful isn't it?" mama asked. She was I could practically hear the grin in her voice as my gaze refused to be torn from Notre Dame.

A genuine smile crossed my face, "Yes, it's magnificent. We certainly have nothing to compare to it in London, not even the palace could."

"No, no it couldn't."

"Are you both slandering our great country?" my father was a English man born and bred. Not once, in any of mama's tales, had it seemed that my father had enjoyed any moment of his trips to Paris.

"Papa this will be my country soon, I'm allowed to praise it," the realization was frightening but... with a city this grand it couldn't be all that bad could it?

Mother quickly chimed in with, "Yes, England has a beauty to it but France has a certain grace and air that us English should envy." His silent sneer caused me to snicker; when he turned this glare upon me mama elbowed him with all the strength acceptable for a proper lady her age.

"George! Look, this is the most fun she's had the whole way here. Don't you dare ruin this for her with your sulking."

"Lillian-"

"Don't you "Lillian" me George Wilkinson. We've been married for thirty years, that gives me a right to talk as I wish in front of you. This has to be a very nerve-wracking time for our dear Flannery.

"As our youngest, and only child not too adverse in the world, I want to make sure that she enjoys the time she has left with us. Who knows when we'll see her next? I'd prefer that when we do that she not hate us."

"Oh mama, I could never hate either of you." It was true, they were only doing this for my well being after all. They only did what any respectable family would do for their child's future.

"Well there you have it Lillian."

"I don't care George, look I don't want my daughter stressed and disagreeable when she meets her fiance-"

"_Madame_ Wilkinson?"

"Hold on one moment."

"But _madame_, we-"

"Can't you see I'm talking?" The young footman flinch back at my mother's growl, we had pulled off the road briefly and the young man had just opened one of the carriage doors. Father blatantly ignored him as mother chewed him out yet again. Pitying the poor boy I turned to him.

"What do you need?"

"Oh umm... well I-" His voice cut off as he finally dared to meet my eyes. Coughing, he averted my gaze as he fidgeted, thoroughly embarrassed; a routine we'd had since he'd joined us. He had been traveling with us for the better part of two days, we had picked him up last time we had changed horses. For a Frenchman and a boy, his English was better than most but it was still terribly broken.

"Yes what is it?" He seemed to relax as I switched to French for him and even attempted to look in my eyes again. While he seemed intrigued by me, our poor footman also seemed quite scared of them. Every time he refused to meet my eyes it made me feel that less confident about finding a man who _didn't_ mind them.

"Right! _Monsieur_ Follet left a message saying to meet him at Notre Dame, he went to confessions today."

"Alright."

"So it will only take us awhile longer _mademoiselle_."

"_Merci_." I tried to smile at him but he quickly bowed and shut the door. This left me without any distractions to my suffering.

"What did he want dear?" mother inquired after a bit. Turning toward them again I about laughed, it was impossible to tell that a minute ago she had been flustered, my father was slouching and looked out the window with a look that only meant one thing: mother had outwitted him yet again.

"He came to tell us that we're to meet Jacques at Notre Dame," I nonchalantly paraphrased.

"Wonderful!" she said a bit too upbeat for my taste, "Now you'll get to see it before your wedding!"

"Yes, wonderful." I attempted to look happy but the false smile was easily ripped from my face as the carriage lurched into movement once more. I took the additional time to try and memorize the city but found it impossible; the house and the stores, people and clothes, attitudes and habits were so different that I could only comprehend so much in one day.

Finally we stopped in front of a large square, in the distance loomed the cathedral.

Distantly I could hear papa tell the coachman to take our things to our rooms at the inn, which he'd written to months ago, and then demanded he pick us back up here in exactly two hours. He then proceeded to complain about having to walk through this rabble just to get to Notre Dame, but I didn't mind. There were so many shops and stands, not to mention people. It was exciting, albeit it was just the cure to relieve my poor cramped legs after such a prolonged disuse.

Mama would walk past stalls to peek at what wares they had to offer but never stopped, it was still enough time to be awed by the craftsmanship of necklaces, jealous of the embroidered dresses, and hungry from the many delicious smells that assaulted my nose. What I couldn't comprehend was that this was the works of common people, back home only the best stores and cooks could make products of such quality.

As I turned my head toward the alleys I noticed another appalling sight: gypsies. Few people paid them any attention but I couldn't help at notice the one thing that they had I never could, freedom. Two dark haired men played a duet that tempted me to let loose and sway to the alluring beats, while the black haired woman spun and twisted with a grace that made me green with envy. Even the goat prancing at her feet seemed carefree.

With a glance down at the hat before them, with its few scant coins, reminded me what a life like theirs entailed. No, I would never give up what I had to live in the slums poor and starving. It was a repulsive life and I sneered at them to make my point; I noted in frustration that they hadn't even glanced my way.

"Flannery!" Mama's call brought me back to the earth as I searched frantically through the crowd for them. I about panicked until I spotted them several feet away in the middle of this bustling plaza.

"Coming ma'am!" Hurrying, I lifted up part of my skirt so I could run and catch up with them. Everything would have been successful if I had been watching where I was running...

I had turned my head for two seconds, upon hearing a cry that was merely a hungry baby, when I ran head first into somebody. The impact was hard enough to make the person stagger and sent me onto my rump. The angry yells were making their way up my throat when I finally looked up. The sight I saw made me choke on that anger as it turned into laughter, the man before me had to be the most ridiculous man I had ever seen.

His black eyes glittered in a confused amusement as he simply watched me sit there and make a fool of myself. The jester, for that's what he appeared to be, opened his mouth but both he and I were stunned to silence when a roaring voice reached my ears.

"FLANNERY WILKINSON!" papa's angry voice made me flinch. Quickly, and quite gracelessly, I stood and tried my hardest too smooth out the wrinkles in my green brocade dress. When I had done all I could, I turned my face to the man who had gotten me into this whole mess.

His attire was completely appropriate for any court jester as his tunic was blue and purple with the sleeves the opposite. The hose also had purple but one leg had purple strips set against an atrocious yellow. With long black gloves and shoes with bells on them I wasn't at all sure if he was just playing the part or the real deal. With all those bells on his shoes and the yellow cloth over his tunic I wondered how he didn't go insane.

A detail I hadn't noticed before – probably because I had been too busy laughing at his hilarious arrangement of clothes – was that he was scrawny for a man and only a foot taller than myself. It was almost hard to judge just how much taller he was because of the ridiculous purple pointed hat he had on his head, I wanted to burn the hideous yellow feather that took residence upon it.

"Well well, are you lost_ petite_ _mademoiselle_?" he taunted in a singsong voice, one quite more melodious than I ever would have guessed.

I pursed my lips in a deep frown, "_Non monsieur. _And I do not appreciate the fact that you don't even have enough courtesy to apologize. Instead you insist on cracking jokes."

He smiled, showing chipped teeth back by the molars, "Well forgive me, _cheri,_ for trying to make you laugh." He mocked a bow, his dark skin and black hair disappearing for the one second it took to roll my eyes in frustration.

"Where do you get the bloody idea that you may act this way to a lady of upper class citizenship?"

"And what exactly makes you upper class? Why couldn't I be an outstanding gentleman of superb lineage?"

"Because you aren't a gentleman at all." I know crossing my arms is indeed quite childish but I had no patience for this act of his.

He gave me another one of his crooked grins and scoffed, "Of course not! I have no respect for them either. They don't have the common sense enough to appreciate all that they have and instead still covet what they lack."

"Oh? Not all men of status are as you paint them to be."

"Nor is every person like what they appear to be. For instance you, you appear to be a lady but a true lady wouldn't be running so unattractively through a crowded square nor allow herself to be knocked down, completely subjective to constant humiliation."

"Humiliation? How so, I'm not the one who looks like a fool."

"No, but you sound like one. I've never been with a woman with as hideous an accent as yourself," his grin widened as I felt myself flush from embarrassment and anger, "besides, they all had a grace that you lack." His eyes skimmed my body in a continuation of judgment, pulling back up to my flaming face and sending a couple "tsk's" my way.

"Why I-..I-" The idea of a most unladylike assault graced my thoughts. How badly would it sting to have that golden hoop ripped out of your ear? Would he be subjected to a similar embarrassment if that mask was gone? Perhaps his face was scarred underneath. He might think it petty, but the destruction of his hat would bring me a sick pleasure.

"Are all English women as slow of speech as yourself? I was so sure that they would be avid talkers of much more intelligence than this, certainly much more interesting."

"How dare you talk about the English! We are a much more amiable and respectful people than you French! Apparently with a much better appreciation for fashion than I gave us credit for." One of his inky brows rose in amusement as I gave his attire another disdainful glare. "And perhaps I am clumsy, but that gives you no right to be heckling me, albeit if I was the one to cause offense."

He leaned in a bit closer, as though to belittle me, "So then, you apologize?"

"No." My hiss was a bit hasty, and his eyes glittered as they continually took note of all my actions. "And I never will, not to you."

His features twisted in mock agony and one hand clutched the fabric over his heart. "Your icy heart wounds my own, how ever am I to survive without your favor?"

He had angered me so that I was now biting my tongue, it kept me reigned in enough to say no more – and to restrain anymore impossible thoughts of the violent wishes I had been reveling in. When the familiar voice sounded beside me, it caused a blush to rise, as though I had been caught playing with some of the village boys in my youth again.

"Flannery Wilkinson! How many times must I shout your name before you deign to answer? We are to be meeting your fiancée soon, not dawdling as all Paris passes by!" my father bellowed. The volume was enough to make me flinch, color flared in my cheeks as he furthered my public humiliation.

Mama came to my rescue as she took hold of his arm. "Come now George, my first exposure to a foreign country was just as daunting. She simply needs time to soak it all in." He muttered furiously, but allowed himself to be led toward the cathedral.

Whirling back around, I was forced to hold my lovely retort back as the stranger had miraculously disappeared. My brows furrowed together in puzzlement and annoyance as I no longer had an outlet for my anger. He deserved a good tongue lashing for all the trouble he had gotten me into, but I couldn't even spot his ridiculous get-up in the crowds.

Forced to rip my attention away from my hunt, I rushed to catch up with my parents. The last thing I needed was for all of England to start hearing my father. As I put distance between myself and the square, I felt my spine tingle. It was as though eyes were one me, and I was certain that several sets were.

The evening bells of Notre Dame were just sounding as our party approached, their beautiful sound reaching down to my soul and soothed every strand of unease, anger, and embarrassment there. I stopped to soak it in; my whole body relaxing for the first time in days. My parents hardly noticed as they were already engaged in conversation with a gentleman.

At my addition to their small circle, they ceased gossiping and introductions began.

"Ah, _monsieur _this is our youngest daughter. Flannery, this is _Monsieur_ Jacques Follet; he has been waiting avidly for your arrival." My feet were rooted in place and my knees shook, hardly keeping me upright as he exchanged a bow for my curtsy.

"_Bonjour monsieur._"

"_Salut mademoiselle._" He gently took one of my hands in his own and rose it to his lips, where he placed a chaste kiss. It left my skin tingling.

He was a vision for my eyes as I drank in his features: brilliant blue eyes, silky well groomed black hair, and a stunningly handsome face. Out of all the images my mind had conjured, not even my romantic heart had risen this vision to my dreams. I kept waiting for my heart to stir, surely someone such as he was worthy of all the love my heart could give... but it was strangely silent. This would take time, and one certainly couldn't rush admiration, but it was the lackluster light in his eyes that worried me. Was he not as excited as I?

"Did you enjoy you trip here?" he suddenly asked, his voice smooth and pleasant to my ears. Once again, the lack of feeling tried to arouse a caution in my brain that I quickly smothered.

Bringing out all of propriety I could, I hoped it would finally give me some insight to his feelings, if not impress him. "It was dreadfully long, but I find that Paris is infinitely worth it. Never have I seen such a place, and the scenery of France is to be thoroughly praised. I would be lying, though, if I said I wasn't homesick."

His grin was breathtaking. "Indeed, such feelings will come and go until you are fully settled. All-in-all I believe you will find Paris much more diverting than London."

"I do fear that our differences might cause discord between us though." My rationality came back, reminding me how much I actually feared being married to this stranger.

"We shall find ways to work around it, won't we?" his voice was quite firm in this statement, leaving no room for argument. It left me wondering why the statement was so final.

"Papa!" Everything seemed to freeze as all our heads turned to the angelic voice. A young girl ran our way, for a brief moment I was worried she was lost, that was until she stood before Jacques. She gave him a flawless curtsy before hugging him. My heart sank and anger mixed in with the ignored warnings, she was his spitting image. Her ample black hair was held in a tight braid and her blue eyes a striking copy of the man before me.

My eyes could not leave the scandalously appalling sight before me. All respect I had for him was about lost at this point.

"_Mademoiselle _Wilkinson, I'd be most pleased for you to meet my daughter Amalie Follet, or Ami. Ami this is Flannery Wilkinson, she is to be your stepmother." Jacques stated simply, he was in a state of calm I feared I'd never be able to reach again. My eyes traveled once more to the young girl as she gave me one of her perfect little curtsies.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance ma'am."

"And I you, your English is quite excellent."

"_Merci,_" she said with a smile that made my hardening heart just melt for her.

Our small group just stood there talking until the sun started to make its decent, papa had shooed away the coach more than once, telling them to come back however many hours he felt were appropriate. I'm sure they would think twice before taking on English clients after him.

As to Ami's legitimacy, it continued to remain a mystery. No word of a previous wife or taking her in because of a soft heart were offered, it continued to add to my unease and I entertained thoughts of calling off the wedding. Once again my heart was overruled by my duties and I ignored its cries.

Despite the delightful conversations I'd had with Ami, I couldn't have been happier to step into the inn. Quickly changing and crawling into a real bed for the first real sleep I'd had in weeks.

The dream I had was of a fabulous wedding, mine. My gown was beautiful, fit for a princess and the gems that I adorned sparkled in the sunlight that streamed through the gorgeous stained glass windows. Each jewel sent rainbow light scattering across the cathedral adding to the beauty and serenity of everything. Something disturbed me greatly though.

The guests, all dressed in vibrate uplifting hues, were wearing blank white masks. All were the same, lacking much detail except for a nose, a mouth, and blank sculpted eyes. They seemed to be calculating me carefully; I felt anxiety gripping my heart as I looked in turn for a kind smile or familiar face.

Out of sheer panic, I turned toward the back of the cathedral where there stood another group of people. They were clearly unwanted and uninvited, their dark colors destroying the happiness that was a wedding; it mocked it, staring ahead toward us all as though it was a funeral.

Despite all the depressing dredges of the slums, their faces were real and very much full of emotion. One in particular was most common: disdain. My heart calmed its frantic beating as my feet longed to run to what I knew was real, not the fake unknown emotions of these people. Yet as I started running toward the freedom it would bring me, the walls of Notre Dame started to fall inward, crushing everything within. The only scream to be heard was my own.

The plans for the wedding had been finalized by mama and Jacques' mother in less than a week. They had invited me to join them daily, but I declined, instead spending much desired time with Amalie.

She was a sweet girl, and for one of only eleven years she acted outstandingly more mature than I had originally thought. We would go off on our own often, she would try to show me around Paris or to teach me Parisian childrens' game and in return I would introduce her to ones I'd played with my sister back in England. By the end of all the marital arrangements, she and I were like sisters.

As the appointed day grew nearer I grew much more antsy. Ami picked up on my nervousness right away and immediately confronted me about it, how could I ignore her when she sadly asked if I didn't want to marry Jacques. I felt guilty that day because I really had no qualms with him, no reason to not want to, but some nagging part of me feared the union. A simple answer of nerves was enough to convince her, but not myself...

Mama scolded me when I finally confided in her, ordering me not to worry. "Every girl is intimidated, being married to man you know little of is frightening. I was that way when I married your father, but the anxiousness is short-lived my dear. After your wedding tomorrow, the worst will be over and there will be nothing to fret over."

"I know but-"

"But nothing, it's only your nerves dear."

"I've never suffered weak nerves at any time in my life, especially when it's come to men," I protested, but that was rather hard when I couldn't meet her eyes. I was being helped into my wedding gown, and it had been made clear that I was not to move.

"Nonsense dear. You've only been engaged once." That's how she abruptly ended it, cutting me off every time I tried to bring it back up. She refused to hear anymore of the subject.

I was trapped within my own inner turmoil, arguing constantly with myself. Favoring my fears one second and rationally shooting them down the next until I found myself already inside Notre Dame. It all seemed to be a blur as I was escorted down to my future husband in my beautiful white gown, the lace adding an elegance I wasn't born with. My nightmare returned to the forefront of my mind as I started to shake, but by the end of the ceremony nothing had happened. The blank masks were absent from the guests' faces and the room did not cave in.

My mind had cleared enough that now I was able to realize how beautiful this actually was. How I truly did feel like a princess with all this attention being gifted to me. When it was all over and we were finally wed, I realized that I should actually be grateful it turned out this way. I had seen so many of my friends married to unsightly men who would rather fill their faces than dote on their cute young wives, some married in barns because both sides were too poor to afford more than that.

I let myself make peace with everything that had happened and tried to imagine how envious half of them would be. The thought of their faces twisted with envy gave me pleasure.

We all retreated back to Jacques' estate, which was quite humble for as much money as he had. There he, or really we, hosted a feast in honor of our union. There he introduced me to so many of the most influential families in all of Paris that I feared I'd never remember a single one. I was quite surprised that the king himself was absent, it seemed everyone important had attended.

Many congratulations were sent my way which often led to me being dragged into numerous conversations. Half were what one would expect, complaining about the lowlife in town and relations with other countries. Others held juice tidbits of gossip that my eager ears gulped down and filed for later use. Mama had never seemed happier to have me involved in politics, especially the dirty side of it all.

When the night had finally been spent, all the guests proceeded to leave until it was just my parents. My mother parted from me with misty eyes and constant reminder of how I would forever be her baby and she could not have wished a more glorious wedding upon me. My father curtly congratulated me as well and shared a bow with my new husband before wishing us goodnight. I wasn't angry, in fact his terse behavior was a shield against the sorrow he really felt. I forgave him for it.

After their departure, I went up to check on Amalie. She had been sent off to bed earlier this evening and I made sure to tuck her in and place a loving kiss on her forehead. Truly I was trying to prolong what I knew came next. Tales of the infamous wedding night were enough to send my stomach twisting and jumping into my throat out of nervousness. I couldn't keep delaying the inevitable though, so I slowly went to go meet my fate.

It was eerily quiet, so much so that I was sure I was alone. Further entering the room proved me false as my husband was staring into the blackness of the night, not even turning at my approach.

"Jacq-"

"Look, I know you don't really want to do this and honestly neither do I." I froze, gawking at him like an idiot. "I don't really have a taste for English women and you truly don't tempt me enough to make it about lust."

His words wounded me deeply. I felt my fairytale marriage crushed in that single sentence. "Let me briefly inform you on the reasons for our marriage. The first was obvious, though your family isn't very rich your parents had set aside a hefty amount of money for your dowry. The amount that I pay every year we are wed is insignificant to that amount."

"The money-"

"Silence," he whirled around and spat, "though there is a chance that I will never bed you, I am still your husband. You will not dare interrupt me." His sudden change made me stagger backward, becoming as docile as he had wished.

Finally he continued, "Secondly, do you know how this boosts my reputation? That I was charitable enough to marry an English woman, one with violet eyes such as yours that will be the talk of Paris for weeks. Talk that could be to my favor in the future. Thirdly, my employer mentioned that perhaps I needed a wife, I tire of leaving all my personal affairs in the servants' incapable hands and he pointed out that a wife has certain...attributes that make them more reliable."

The silence that permeated the room was deafening. "That's all I am to you then? A glorified servant and a trophy wife?"

"You should be grateful," he said nonchalantly, "you never have to worry about going hungry or losing your home. You may have as many jewels and beautiful gowns as you wish, as well as receive all the prestige that sharing my title has. Any woman would envy you."

I knew this to be true, even relished in the thought but... but to be nothing to him, mean nothing to him, was numbing. I suddenly felt insignificant in the world, that I was a puppet to this man.

Anger flared past the numbing sensation and I advanced upon him, until I was toe-to-toe with my "husband". "I will _**not**_ sit around being ignored! I demand all the attention a wife deserves-"

The loud crack of skin striking skin halted my words as a new pain flared upon my cheek. My neck hurt from being forced to jerk to the side. I was frozen for some time, never before had I been slapped. My fingers hesitantly reached up to touch my offended cheek in disbelief.

"There, more satisfactory? I will give you all the "attention" I deem necessary and discipline you like any unruly wife deserves." I never before would have dreamed that his voice could sound so cold, but it did. That made me more frightened than anything.

The silence continued to stretch between us till finally his tone returned to normal and he replaced his mask of genteel manners and stated, "Your new room is at the other end of this hall. Do not bother me unless it is an emergency."

Quietly I shrunk back from him, retreating into the darkened hallway. When I reached said room I should have been overjoyed. It was fully furnished and much larger than mine back home, everything was of only the finest quality. Instead of admiring it all, I collapsed onto my bed in tears. This was worse than I could have imagined, I didn't deserve to be ignored!

That first night in my new home our marriage went unconsummated, my husband thought little of me, and I cried myself to sleep. I never even had a chance to remove my lovely wedding gown. I'm sure I was an unsightly mess when I woke up, not even fit for the servants to see.


	3. Sanctuary

**Next chapter. Yea I made another reference to a Disney movie in here but I thought that it would be kinda cool.....anyway I know that I have comma errors in here I admit it. I'm not the best when it comes to grammar but I try (I hated school when I was younger) so yea I'm not the best at it. I do appreciate Marcus for trying to help but he caught me on a bad day. Here's what I think, yes comma errors are bad and as an aspiring author in real life I will try and learn to fix them. To be honest I don't care, I get into my stories and I don't even notice the errors, of course I go back and fix as many as I find. I only am thinking about where my story will go and the quality of it, not so much the grammar quality.**

**Sorry, like I said I haven't had the best day but I'll shut up and get to the story. Thank you every one who has reviewed I appreciate it ^^**

**Disclaimer: HoND belongs to Disney and Victor Hugo, and so does the other Disney story in here. Flannery and everyone else belongs to me.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Sanctuary

Then next morning I woke up with black bruises pretty much everywhere. Jacques was gone, for that I was grateful. I shook at yesterday's memories, I certainly didn't want to remain a part of his abuse and disloyalty. I honestly thought of fleeing that very morning, but I realized a few flaws in my plan.

First of all I had nowhere to go that he wouldn't think to look. I could seek sanctuary in Notre Dame, but that could be the very first place he chose. Were I to try and go stay with some of the Parisians I had met at the reception they would only inform my "husband". Worst of all I couldn't run to England; my parents would only ship me back and accuse me of trying to escape my marriage.

Second I would be leaving Ami in the hands of an abusive monster. He didn't seem to harm her any but would that last when she got older? Plus if I just up and left it would hurt her. Ami idolized me like I did with my sister when I was little; she had even given me a nickname, Fina. I couldn't abandon her.

Third, if I took Amalie with me then it would be far more noticeable than if I disappeared. Also a child would slow me down, unless my sanctuary was in Paris. Thing is I had no idea where I could go without being turned in. I could go to the Palace of Justice and report him but stories that had reached my ears of Minister Frollo were not pleasant ones.

I laid in bed most of the day just trying to think of a way out before it got worse. But with no brilliant ideas coming to mind I was forced to put it off.

It was past noon when I finally got up. Because of my bruises I had to slowly climb out of bed; I walked over to the huge closet in the room and pulled out a long sleeve goldenrod dress. It looked nasty to me, with the high neckline and its puffy skirt. But I didn't want anyone to notice my bruises and the skirt would cover up my slight limp. I was thankful that this dress had a tight bodice, I didn't have the patience enough to stress over a corset.

Once I had gotten myself clothed I walked over to the maple wood vanity that stood across from the bed. I put on my powders and rouge, pinned my unruly waves into a rather mess bun, and examined myself. Even with my cosmetics my eyes were puffy, my cheeks red from being hit, I looked absolutely miserable.

"Fina!" I managed to gain my composure as Ami ran in with a huge smile on her face.

"Yes, _peu d'Ami_?"

"Hey I'm not little!" she crossed her arms and frowned at me.

I giggled, "Compared to other young women in Paris Ami you are quite short," she started to protest but I held my hand up in silence, "Yet when it comes to maturity, well your _très mature_."

She grinned from ear to ear while her blue eyes burned with pride, "_Merci __beaucoup_."

"Now what is it that rushed in here for?"

"Oh right! I wanted to know if you would come to town with me."

"Why?"

"Please? I'll show you when we get there." she started to tug on one of my silk sleeves.

"No we can't," she looked torn, "well not yet anyway. I can't take you out with only you nightgown on now can I?" I grinned, she must be very excited to forget to even dress.

She looked down in surprise, "I didn't even realize that I was still in this."

"And how long have you been up?"

"Awhile," she blushed.

I stood and walked to her room. She followed behind, excitement made her fidgety. Unlike my mother I did not scold her, she was only ten still a child, she deserved every minute of her childhood. Even the unladylike gestures.

I walked to her mahogany armoire and started going through her dresses, I would pull one out and examine it. Most were too fancy, but some were not nice enough for a duke's daughter to be seen in publicly. Yet we were going into town, she'll want to run around. Why dirty a nice dress just so she can look proper?

I pulled out a plain wool gown, it was a dull burgundy and not very nice looking with tatters and torn threads. Yet it was perfect for a young December day out in town.

"Ah here we go," I said placing the gown into her delicate palms. She turned it over in her hands then looked up at me with innocent confusion.

"Why did you pick this dress?"

"You are going to want to play, aren't you?"

"Yes, but _Madam Luise _never lets me go out in something like that. Not if we are going into the heart of town."

"Who is Mrs. Luise?"

"My governess," she said.

"Well I'm not Mrs. Luise, I am your friend but more importantly your mother. I see no need to dress you up in something uncomfortable when your going to be frolicking."

"Frolicking?"

"Oh, _jeu_."

"Ah, finally someone who sees my side," she placed her hands on her hips while giving me a look of pride. I couldn't help but laugh. I finally got her to change.

I didn't bother to put her hair up, not that I didn't try she was far too fidgety to sit still. I managed to braid her hair and tie it off but she had flown to the door calling me to hurry or I'd be left behind. I had to quickly throw on some heels and chase her out of the house into the streets of Paris.

She ran all the way to the square that lay at the base of Notre Dame. Like the week before there were many shops and stands. Ami would stop once or twice to glance at the wares but continued her dash to an unknown point. I'm sure that my feet would be sore after this chase.

Finally we reached a point in the square where the crowd thinned and I saw her stop to look at a very strange stand. It was not a stand but in fact a red caravan. A man was leaning out the side of it while children stood around looking at him in awe. I assume that he was a storyteller.

"Fina! Come on I'll miss the story!" Ami whined.

"This was what you couldn't wait to see?"

"Yeah, he's really good," she giggled, "he sings too."

I smiled at her, "Alright but I think I'm too old for stories."

She scoffed, "Your never too old for stories." With that she took my hand and pulled me over to the caravan. When we got to the crowed of children she let go and squeezed in to get closer. I stood quite a few feet away, I guess this was better than sitting all day in that house waiting for Jacques to come back.

We had made it over just as he finished one of his stories, the children all were yelling a different story request. He said something to them and they quited. I saw everyone turn to Ami, she must have said something. Suddenly everyone was looking at me.

When the man saw my face he grinned, it was the idiot who had insulted me last week! He was still wearing his ridiculous outfit.

"Fina, come over!" Ami begged.

I shook my head, "No I'm fine over here."

"That's a nice way of saying she doesn't like me," said the jester, I glared at him. He still had that stupid grin plastered on his face, he really must enjoy making me mad.

I put on a fake smile, "It's not that. I'm far too old for fairy tales, I wouldn't want my presence to spoil it for the children-"

"Nonsense, you look like you could use a story. What do you think?" he pulled out a puppet that looked like a miniature of himself.

When he spoke the pitch was higher, "_Oui_, she seems depressed."

"I am not depressed!" Once again he mimicked me, but this time it was my posture not my accent. He crossed his arms and gave me a tired glare. I stomped to the caravan.

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?" he acted oblivious.

"Stop antagonizing me!"

"I'm merely trying to cheer you up and I'm thanked like this," his features suddenly turned solemn.

"Fina stop it, he was only trying to be nice," Ami shot me a look that should not have been intimidating when coming from a ten year old. I looked away but didn't say another word. I heard the man chuckle.

"Well _madam _what story would you like to hear?" he asked after awhile.

I didn't look at him but instead looked at the children, "Surprise us." Every single child there nodded in agreement, that gave me courage to look into those onyx eyes again.

He pretended to think, one gloved hand held the puppet while the other rested on his chin. A random thought came to mind, he didn't look very old but he acted just like a little kid, annoying with too much energy to spare. Of course his age was hard to guess with that mask. Maybe mid-twenties.

"Well I was going to tell this one next month before the Feast of Fools but I guess I could tell it now," he said.

The puppet jumped to life again, "You can't mean the story of the bell ringer?"

"Why of course."

"The story of the bell ringer?" I had never heard of any bell ringer.

He gave me a crooked grin, "You don't think the bells of Notre Dame ring themselves do you?"

I blushed, "Of course not." I sighed when he continued to grin at me. "But I would like to hear it," I added in defeat.

All the children applauded, I felt like a kid now. I would never regain my dignity with this guy if things kept going in this direction. He started to begin his tale when a voice I did not want to hear sounded behind me.

"Flannery!" I flinched at Jacques voice, it wasn't cruel or mean but it couldn't hid the monster I knew he was. I didn't dare move, if I didn't have weak nerves before then I certainly did now. I if even took one step I think I would have fainted.

I heard Ami run over to him, footsteps came up behind me. I felt a hand on my arm, I jerked back. Jacques face looked looked surprised at my reaction, his eyes held his unvoiced rage.

"Sorry dear, I was on my way back from a meeting and I thought I'd say hello to my favorite ladies."

"Or did you?" I said. His eyes narrowed but he smiled.

"You know I did. Don't tease me so. I say that we go home and spend time together."

"But daaaaddd, we just got over here. I want to hear the story of the bell ringer," Ami whined.

"I'll save it for you two ladies. Call it my treat," I looked over to the jester. I had forgotten he was there. I could tell he sensed my discomfort and he didn't bother hiding it.

"Thank you sir, now good day," Jacques said, Ami squirmed out of his arms.

"Daddy can I still stay though please? Just one story," she begged.

He sighed in defeat but grabbed my arm, "Fine, remember just one." Ami hugged him then me. Jacques, still gripping my arm, started walking toward our house. I felt like a prisoner, in England a man couldn't beat his wife without good reason. I shook my head, maybe he had just been drunk, it wasn't really fair of me to make assumptions about my husband when we'd only been married for a week.

As we walked away I could hear the jester start his story, "Once upon a time, in a far away land, a prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind.

"But then, one dark winter night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter out of the frigid cold. Repulsed by her hagged appearance the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be fooled by looks for beauty is found within.

"When he dismissed her again her ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize-" his voice finally faded away.

I found myself wanting to go back, I still believed myself too old for stories but I found myself draw to the tale. He added enough emotion into it that everyone nearby had been drawn in, like a moth to a flame. The children were leaning toward him in anticipation, then jumped back at something he had said. He made a hideous face and they all jumped back again.

I smiled to myself, maybe coming back for his bell ringer tale wouldn't be so bad. That was, as long as he didn't keep harassing me. He really did seem to enjoy it, why me?

We made it back to the estate. The home was a good example of excellent French architecture, there was a bit of Roman design added to it. The rooms were all huge with many paintings and statues, even the servant's living quarters were fairly big. Though, like I said before, it wasn't very big for someone with as much money as Jacques had.

The Wilkinson estate was fairly small, that was because there weren't very many of us in the house. We would always be out somewhere, people of propriety never stayed holed up in their house long, so our home felt close and comfortable. My new home however felt too spacious and empty.

Without a word to each other we went into the dinning hall for lunch, thankfully we sat on opposite ends of the table. As mother had said the French cuisine wasn't bad but it took awhile to get used to. The tea was quite horrible though, so I drank watered down wine. Not that I didn't drink but I liked to keep a clear head during the day.

Ami ran in and joined us not too long after. She hardly touched her food as she told us the tale she just heard. It was about a selfish prince who was turned into a beast. He had to find love before the last petal of an enchanted rose fell off. A young woman had gone to the castle to save her father and instead became the beast's prisoner. While she was staying there she had fallen in love with the beast, and just like any other fairy tale, she had broken the spell before he had died.

If only life was like a fairy tale, no matter how bad your life got in the end love would be there to pull you on your feet again. It would be your crutch when you were injured, your candle in the dark, the stars in the night sky. It would be nice to have the guarantee that everything turn out for the better in the end. Sadly God did not make those promises.

I humored Ami as she told her version of the story. I would gasp when things got intense, laugh at the right moments, and asking questions just to show I was paying attention. Jacques continued eating without looking up once. Some father he was.

"And then they lived happily ever after," she said panting. She had talked so much that I'm surprised that her face wasn't red.

I smiled, "What a tale, ah I live for such romances. But now it's time for you to eat before your food gets cold."

"Yes ma'am," she became a little lady again as she picked up her fork and delicately started eating. Small little conversations would start up and promptly end, they were all started by Jacques while all ending by me.

When Jacques was finished he set his napkin on the table and rose. "Flannery I plan on going to another meeting and I would like you to join me."

"No, meetings are for men. Plus I find them completely dull and bloody obnoxious," I took a drink of my wine after I spoke. Ami was laughing, she thought the expression "bloody" was absurd, that if it nothing to do with blood why would I use it?

"Fine, you _will_ come with me," he commanded. I caught his glare and tried to hold up my own. But looking into his eyes brought back the night before, I felt everything, my bruises flared with pain. Fear was a more formidable enemy than any man. I lowered my gaze and stood.

"I'll go, but it doesn't mean I'll stay."

"You will stay as long as I do."

"I'll come home when I feel like it!" He threw his cup at me, I flinched as it came within inches of my face. Ami had jumped back and looked about ready to cry from shock. I ran to Ami and pulled her into a hug, I tried to reassure her. Or was I trying to calm myself?

Once I had gotten Ami calmed Jacques pulled me to my feet and ushered me out the door. Awkward silence followed as we walked to this "meeting". It was most likely a room full of drunken men.

Well there was wine and beer, surprisingly enough none of the men were drunk. We had gone to a mansion that belonged to one of the lords whom I had met at the reception. We were in the main dinning hall, sitting around the large chestnut table.

The men would converse amongst themselves, Lord above this was boring. The men next to me where talking about taxes and how high they were again. Jacques was conversing about the newest case that he had heard from the Palace of Justice. I caught part of a conversation about wine. It was all a bore.

Suddenly the men next to me (Jacques was sitting to my left) changed to a more interesting topic.

"I saw more gypsies on the street today," said the old man next to me. He looked around fifty, even older with that hideous powdered wig. He was a very portly man and ingested a generous amount of wine.

"If Minister Frollo doesn't take care of those rats our city will be overrun by them."

"Exactly. I can't believe the king allows them to hold that ridiculous Feast of Fools,"

"Feast of Fools?" I inquired. The men turned to men, it was obvious that I had been forgotten.

The portly man glowered at me, "Yes, madame. It is a stupid festival held every January sixth. It's the one day that the gypsies get to take over,"

"Isn't it only fair though. The other days of the year they're sneered at and persecuted-"

"As it should be!" his voiced raised, many of the other men halted their conversations and were watching us closely.

"People are people. What if we were treated this way?"

"If I hadn't been informed that you were a well bred English woman then I would think that you sympathized with them."

I was lost for words, he was right. I didn't enjoy their presence, they were completely below me. But so were peasents, they weren't persecuted this way. Was I wrong to defend them?

"Yes sir I am. I'm only defending the fact that they, like other peasents, are in fact people. One shouldn't be killed for merely walking the streets and trying to earn money. Sure they are dirty, lying, stealing, scum but do we not also fault?" All the men laughed, Jacques among them.

Jacques grabbed my arm, the wine obviously was getting to him now. "Flannery, being English you should know that that's why the church was built," the men laughed their agreement, "All the free repentance we want. Those filthy pigs don't go near Notre Dame."

"Why?"

He gave me one of those grins that made me want to crawl out of my skin, "The heathens don't believe in god."

"How would you know?! The church should be open to anyone!"

"Only if they need sanctuary, and if we let them in for that they the whole church would be filled with those rats. Then how could we pray? We'd probably have our pockets robbed while confessing."

"Here here!" the men said in unison. This was worse than defending gypsies, these men where the true pigs. They felt that they did no wrong, that no matter how much they sinned they would be forgiven. While if a gypsy did one small thing then they made it seem that they were condemned to hell.

I stood, I had keep my ladylike façade for as long as I could. "Maybe the gypsies aren't the ones Paris should be fearing," I paused, mama would kill me for insulting many well known men but I couldn't sit by any longer, "The ones Paris, no, France should fear is all of you!"

Every man in that room glared at me, I needed nothing more to continue.

"Here we sit talking about how horrible they are, yet you act like you are exempt from sin! Do not forget the Bible, **every **man sins!"

"So does every woman," said them portly man, "If I had a coin for how many women-"

"See! You'd rather blame others than admit that you have faults! Gypsies may lie and steal but you gossip and sit on your lazy asses!" I paused long enough to glare at Jacques, "Or decide to please a mistress." I could tell that he was quite sober now.

"Adultly is a high crime gentlemen and I'm quite certain that almost all of you are guilty of it. Next time you go to confessions I think you ought to beg the priest for forgiveness. Not just because of your sins but in hopes that you can escape becoming one of Hell's jackasses, but why bother it's quite obvious that you all are anyway!" I screamed.

No man spoke, every man that met my violet gaze looked away. I stood there fuming while I stared down any and every man who dared to protest. Jacques was the only one I didn't look at, I heard his chair move.

"Were going home now!" he growled. I didn't need him to grip my arm, I hurried to the door.

It was dark when we left, somehow Jacques had beaten me out of the house and was barging through the streets. We ended up walking past Notre Dame on our way back, I didn't remember passing it the first time.

Jacques grabbed my arm and threw me onto the bridge leading to the side of Notre Dame. "How dare you!" he snarled, "How dare you embarrass me in front of all the important men of Paris! I thought that you had learned once never to talk back to me?! You really are a stupid British woman." I tried to back up but for ever step he took brought him much too close.

He pulled me up by the collar of my dress, I whimpered as I saw his hand rise. He didn't slap me this time, instead he punched me. The blow sent me sprawling onto the stones of the bridge. I sat there, I couldn't cry I just couldn't. I shuddered as I heard his leather boots behind me.

He beat me right there on that bridge. And there he left me when he was done, he just walked off leaving me wounded and crying there. Thunder sounded in the distance. I pulled myself to my feet and limped to the church. I made it just as it started to pour.

I hardly had the strength to push the door of the cathedral open. Barely anyone was in. I thought I glimpsed a familiar purple hat, I think it had a yellow feather on it (eww yellow and purple, not a good match), my mind couldn't focus though. I couldn't look further for the archdeacon come up to me, by the time I looked again it was gone anyway. Worry masked his old face.

"My dear child what happened?" he asked, his kind voice soothed some of my pain.

My voice was hoarse with the hint of more tears, "Please allow me sanctuary for the night."

"From what dear girl?"

"M-m-my husband," I lost it, I started crying again. The archdeacon took my hands and helped me onto one of the benches.

"Miss?"

"F-Flannery," I managed to get in between tears.

"Flannery you are most certainly welcome sanctuary for the night. Would you like to tell me what led to this?"

I slowly nodded. I told him what happened yesterday night and today. I'm sure my story took awhile for I could not stop crying. The archdeacon was patient though. He would try and comfort me when my tears thickened.

When I had finished he looked disturbed. "Yes I remember when his mother came and told me he had a daughter. I wish I could do more for you than offer sanctuary,"

"Couldn't you go to the Palace of Justice?!" I squeaked.

He shook his head, "I'm afraid that Frollo would not listen to me. Twenty years ago he learned to respect the church, but I'm afraid he doesn't like me very much."

"Then in the morning I will go,"

"Frollo doesn't like outsiders much either."

"But look!" I pulled up my sleeves where bruises started forming over old ones.

"Yes I know. But my dear do you know where your husband got so much money?"

"No."

"My dear," he paused, "He turned in many wanted criminals for rewards when he was younger. When he was twenty Frollo offered him a job as an informant for him, Jacques has rarely let Frollo down. He would never believe you over one of his best men, especially if it put him behind bars dear."

I stared at him in disbelief. I couldn't believe I was hearing this. I refused to say or listen to anymore, and bawled. I was trapped, no wonder Jacques had just beaten me out in the open, he knew he was safe.

I must have cried for hours before sleep found me. It was certainly a restless sleep. I never wanted the moon to set, when she left so did my sanctuary.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Well there you have it, more domestic violence, but I promise that it will get better ;)**

**And if you couldn't figure it out Clopin's story was Beauty and the Beast, that was kinda last minute ^^**

**I was planning on making this longer, but Marcus told me that it might be too long -.-. Shortly after he told me this I read a chapter of a fanfic that was over 9000 words......darn, lol but it gives ya'll (I have a cousin whose accent kinda rubs off) more reason to keep reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please review**


	4. The Bell Ringer of Notre Dame

**Yay chapter four! =) sorry it's taken me awhile but I was kinda busy, in fact my days will only get busier but I promise that I won't stop writing ^^. I was a little sad that I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter but hey I've had over 70 visitors and this hasn't really been up very long =D. I have to admit that I have lived a good life XD, sorry again, I got to go see Wicked the musical last Saturday and all I have to say is IT WAS AMAZING!!!**

**The night after I saw it I stayed up till 5 in the morning with church in just a few hours. I went back to bed and slept half the day.**

**Ok so I finally got one of the songs in ^_^, if the way I have the songs is stupid all I have to say is sorry. I had no idea if I should italicise it or use align center or what so...yea at least it's there =P**

**Disclaimer: HoND belongs to Disney and Victor Hugo, all the songs belong to Disney. Flannery and other Characters belong to me.**

**Enjoy ^.^,**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

The Bell Ringer of Notre Dame

The sound of bells entered my ears. I sat up, I was no longer on the bench but in a bed. It was a very small room; very shabby and dark too. There were no windows. I assumed that it was the morning bells waking up all of Paris.

I forced myself to get up, no wonder I didn't sleep well the mattress was made of hay. My eyes felt so heavy that I could have fallen asleep within seconds. I had to steady myself many times just to keep from falling over. My body felt weaker than a newborn kitten. Though it ached much more than a newborn kitten's.

The cracked door let in some light but not much. I started heading for it, the bells had just quited. Just as I was about to open it further I heard the unmistakable sound of voices. It almost sounded like there were four. One was the definitely was a male tenor.

"Poor dear, all bruised up," the first voice was that of a very deep male voice.

The next voice was male but was lighter than the last, "She must have gotten in one heck of a fight, we can tell who lost."

"Hugo!!" the other voices all yelled.

"What?"

"I heard her telling her story to the archdeacon; it's awful," his voice sounded quiet and shy.

"Well Quasi it was kind of you to let her have your bed last night," a very maternal voice said.

"W-well sleeping on a wooden bench couldn't have been very comfortable."

"What are you going to do when she wakes up?" inquired the deep voice. There was a pause. I waited, I didn't want to walk in on someone's conversation but I guess that snooping was just as bad.

Finally "Quasi" spoke, "I'll just wait till she leaves. If she sees that no one is here she'll leave." Maybe, but not now.

I, deciding that I had snooped enough, opened the door. Everything went awkwardly quiet, almost deafening. I stepped out into a huge room. The only words that can describe it the most is amazing.

The room was larger than the previous and the ceiling couldn't be seen. Bright golden bells of many sizes hung above my head, so these were the famous bells of Notre Dame. I could only stare at them in awe, one could never understand how big they really were until they had seen them.

I finally tore my gaze away from them and walked up to a table. There was a wooden model of Notre Dame and several houses. The craftsmanship was incredible, the look so real that someone could walk out of them at any moment.

There were also mini people and animals. I giggled at the ones I recognized, they too looked so close to the originals. The person who lived up here must go out into town often to be able to get this much detail.

I turned around remembering that I was not alone. "Hello?" my throat was dry so my voice came out hoarse. I waited but I could neither see nor hear anyone.

I spotted three gargoyles toward the center of the room, an odd place for them to be. By no means were they intimidating like the ones that adorned the cathedral's exterior. One was short and stout, another tall with seemed like angel wings, while the last seemed old and frail. A strange trio indeed.

"I know someone is here. I'd like to thank you for letting me sleep here for the night," I waited but again no reply, "Please I would like to thank you." I spotted a shadow move by one of the bells, sadly when I turned my head it was gone. I felt watched but it wasn't nerve wrecking.

I took a few steps toward where the shadow had been. I knew he probably wasn't there anymore but that was the only place that I'm sure he had been. "Really all I want to do is thank you," still nothing, "Alright I'll leave." I walked to the stair and stopped. "By the way my name is Flannery, you really do have thanks," and with that I made my way back down to the main floor of the cathedral.

Just before I left the archdeacon found me. "My dear I will pray for you," he said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you sir. I'll need it, I'll need a lot of it."

"I'm sure that God will bring good out of all this."

"I hope so, I honestly don't think I could deal with it again but I don't know where to go."

"Well should you ever need sanctuary again for the night the doors are always open."

"Thank you sir," I bowed my head, he nodded and went back to whatever he had been doing. My steps to the door were hesitant, I didn't want to go back. I'm sure that marks were visible.

When I reached the doors out of my sanctuary I had come to a decision. Just because I left didn't mean I had to go back to the estate. Yes there was a strong possibility that I would run into Jacques while in town but it was better than facing him alone while caged within four walls.

I had to shield my eyes when I stepped outside, the sun was blinding. Maybe it was because of my swollen eyes or maybe it was the simple fact that the church was dark. A nice breeze was blowing though, I'm sure my hair looked like crap anyway, I pulled out the pins that held the locks in place.

It felt so good to have it down and flying free around my face. I'm sure that since it was so long that there was a few tangles in it but I didn't care. For a moment I fantasized myself back in England, running around acting like a fool with my friends. Days I wished I could keep living with dreams that I would never carry out now. I pulled myself back to reality and walked into the square, merging with the people of Paris.

I took time to fully assess different wares, unlike other times when I'd merely glance at them. I felt like a nomad, I was just roaming. I did, however, avoid all streets that lead past Jacques estate.

After some time I found myself back at the square. I hadn't really dwelt there. I decided no harm could come from looking around; if what the archdeacon had told me was true Jacques would probably be at the Palace of Justice. Poor Ami though would be stuck with the governess, I'd make it up to her later.

While walking through the crowd I spotted a familiar caravan. It looked like he was just setting up, the morning was still quite young. I walked over to find the jester unpacking some little props and other puppets.

"_Excuse-moi, monsieur_," he seemed a little taken aback when he saw me standing there, "I was wondering if you needed any help?"

I was so sure that he would make a smart comment about how nice I was being to him, "_Non merci_. What are you doing out so early?" Instead he sounded so sincere, like he actually cared.

"Couldn't sleep," I tucked a strand of auburn behind my ear and out of my face.

"Why? It was a beautiful night out, a bit chilly I admit, but quite calming."

"I didn't notice," I shrugging, "The nights aren't really much of a highlight for me."

"Well how about I make your morning ten times better," that familiar crooked smile lit up his half covered face. I couldn't help but smirk.

"And how will you do that?"

"I promised that the next time I saw you I would tell you the story of the bell ringer."

"Yes, but my daughter also wanted to hear it."

"She's your daughter?" he almost look about ready to go into shock.

"Yes,"

"You look far too young to be a mother," his mood was solemn again.

I giggled, "Please I would have to have been eight to have her." He didn't laugh but he made an effort to act humored. I guess that he didn't often mask his feelings like I did, I could tell that he was trying though.

"So she would be your..."

"Step-daughter, yes."

"Ah, well I plan on telling it before the Feast of Fools anyway so she can hear it then."

"So I get the sneak preview?"

"_Oui_," he was grinning again, "Tell me how you like it afterward, but just a warning, even if you don't like it I'll tell it anyway."

I feigned annoyance, "Then what's the point? If it sucks then you'll only make a huge fool of yourself."

"Perfect, the festival is that exact day. I'll fit in perfectly."

I rolled my eyes, "You do anyway."

Suddenly his little puppet appeared. "I have to agree with her you know," sounded that high pitched voice.

He looked down at the puppet in aggravation, "Your supposed to be on my side."

"Since when?" it argued.

"I made you!"

"So?" he hit his mini self's head with a stick, I smiled. He truly did act so childish, no wonder he was such a hit with the children.

He cleared his throat, "Alright to start the story."

"Well hurry I can't wait all day," I said. Again he cleared his throat, then to my amazement he started singing.

_"Morning in Paris, the city awakes  
To the bells of Notre Dame  
The fisherman fishes, the baker man bakes  
To the bells of Notre Dame  
To the big bells as loud as the thunder  
To the little bells soft as a psalm  
And some say the soul of the city's  
The toll of the bells  
The bells of Notre Dame"_

He paused as the bells started ringing. I didn't really notice though; I had chills running through my body as he had been singing.

Living in a proper British house meant learning everything a proper young woman was supposed to know. This was especially true of the fine arts like piano, painting, and singing. I didn't mind learning to play the piano but painting I hated. Singing I loved but I was far too shy to sing for anyone but my sister and our governess.

I didn't just learn to sing but I learned about the art itself. I went to many plays and saw many choirs, I knew the work that went into keeping your voice healthy. I was especially familiar with the all the notes and pitches a singer could hit. From tenor, bass, alto, and soprano. I personally was a soprano but I could hit some alto notes.

The way this man sang already had me pulled in by the first verse, it had been quite a few years since anyone's voice had automatically stolen all my attention.

"Listen, they're beautiful, no? So many colors of sound, so many changing moods. Because you know, they don't ring all by themselves," his puppet popped up and chimed in.  
"They don't?"  
"No, silly boy. Up there, high, high in the dark bell tower lives the mysterious bell ringer. Who is this creature?"

"Who?" the puppet echoed.  
"What is he?"

"What?"  
"How did he come to be there?"

"How?"  
"Hush," he pulled out the small stick and hit the puppet on its poor head again, "and Clopin will tell you. It is a tale, a tale of a man and a monster."

"_Dark was the night when our tale was begun  
On the docks near Notre Dame_

_Four frightened gypsies slid silently under  
The docks near Notre Dame_

_But a trap had been laid for the gypsies  
And they gazed up in fear and alarm  
At a figure whose clutches  
Were iron as much as the bells_

_The bells of Notre Dame"_

Gypsies? I frowned, I should have known that he would try to tell me a tale with such people in it. But had I not, just the very night before, stood up for them? I regained my composer as he continued his tale.

"_Judge Claude Frollo longed  
To purge the world  
Of vice and sin_

_And he saw corruption everywhere  
Except within"_

He, Clopin I think his name was, explained the gypsies' capture and Minister Frollo's hatred of gypsies. He arrested all the men and thought that the young mother had stolen goods.

"She ran." he said and explained the chase. She had tried to seek sanctuary in Notre Dame yet no one would answer. Frollo had caught up to her and tried to take away the bundle she was carrying. She fought him for it. Frollo killed her by kicking her away, her head slammed down on the stone steps of the cathedral. When Frollo looked at the bundle he found out it was baby.

Frollo tried to drown the baby but the archdeacon stopped him. He told Frollo that he would have two lives on his hands if he drowned the baby. That Notre Dame knew what he had done and certainly so did God. He could not hid from their eyes.

"_And for one time in his life  
Of power and control_

_Frollo felt a twinge of fear  
For his immortal soul"_

Frollo gave in and asked the archdeacon what it is that he should do, he told him that he needed to raise the baby like his own child. Frollo agreed but as long as it lived in the bell tower of Notre Dame.

Clopin pulled a red cloth around him and a new puppet appeared, it looked like an old man with gray hair wearing a black robe and a very strange hat.

"And Frollo gave the child a cruel name. A name that means half-formed, Quasimodo."

"_Now here is a riddle to guess if you can  
Sing the bells of Notre Dame  
Who is the monster and who is the man?_

_Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells  
Bells, bells, bells, bells  
Bells of Notre Dame!"_

My mouth dropped open in a very unladylike manner. Never in my life had I heard or even heard of a man who was able to hit a not like that, never. It was normal for altos and sopranos to hit but.....suddenly Clopin's puppet was right up in my face.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Did _madam _like it?"

"It was...well..," the puppet and Clopin looked at each other than at me, "It was very good and the singing was fabulous." I could see the pride sparkling in his eyes but he continued to give me that same smug look. "What?" I asked

"There's more isn't there?"

"Well," I couldn't tell him that he had the most amazing voice I'd ever heard, "So are you trying to say that there was something wrong with the bell ringer?"

"Wrong?"

"Frollo wanted to drown him right?"

"Yes."

"Well what was it that was the matter with him?"

"He was born deformed, people say that he is a hunchback," he gave me a wicked look. My heart got caught in my throat, I had stayed in the hunchback's room! What if he had come out?!

I leaned up against the caravan and tried to stay the horrible images that were starting to form in my head.

"Flannery?" I looked up to find Clopin out of the caravan and standing in front of me. "Hey are you alright you look as white as a-, wait your already white," he smiled.

"I'm fine," I said no longer leaning against the caravan, "and we were never properly introduced so that gives you no right to call me by my given name."

Clopin bowed (he was laughing I know he was), "Well then _madam_, I am Clopin Trouillefou."

I had to toss my head to remove some strands of amber out of my vision, "As you by now well know I am Flannery Wilki- I mean Flannery Follet."

"Well seeing as we have now been formally introduced I can call u Fina," he smirked.

"What since when?!"

"Well your step-daughter calls u that."

"But she's only a kid. And more importantly my daughter."

"So? If I remember correctly you've known me longer."

"Yeah, you were extremely rude to me! That doesn't gain points in my book."

"You didn't make a very good impression either."

I looked away, "I have no idea what your talking about."

"Almost cursing a person for an accident never bods well. Also treating people like they are dirt beneath those fancy heels of yours never makes anyone feel good."

"I do not treat people-"

"The first few times you saw me you always had a look of disgust on your face. And if some poor beggar or just a humble person walks by you shy away from they."

I just stared at him in shock. I admit that I always was nervous that one of those heth-, people, would rob me or even kill me. Stories like that were common in England they made you afraid to walk down the street without seeing someone you knew. But was it right?

"Well Fina?" he stood there with his arms crossed; he might have been smiling but his onyx eyes bore a hole right through me. Again I had to look away, how come he could act so calm yet affect me so much that I started to doubt the things I had been taught since infancy?

"Alright I have my faults too," I said locking eyes with him, hopefully my glare was enough to unsettle him. To my disappointment he didn't even move.

"So does he," Clopin looked behind me. I slowly turned, I wish it had taken centuries. As soon as I saw who I ran into Clopin's caravan and crouched down beside many boxes in the furthest corner.

"Deciding to play hid-and-seek are we?" I quickly put my right index finger over my mouth, if Jacques heard him talking he might come over her.

Clopin walked into the caravan and pulled the little silk canopy inside. Then he went back out to close the windows. He spent a few more minutes outside before he walked back in and closed the door.

"Won't people be suspicious that your closed so early?" I said fear longing to seep through my voice.

He shook his head, "No, many people don't pay much attention to me. The children a little more but they don't come till later."

"Ah," I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"So was the morning air too cold for your pale noble skin or did you really just want to play hide-and-seek?"

"Stop antagonizing me!" I hissed. To myself I said, "No wonder not many people stop by."

"Haha!" he laughed, "If that was only it then I'd still have a larger crowd."

I tilted my head in confusion, "If it's not because your strange, crazy, and immature than what else could there be?"

He sat down on the floor in front of me, "I'll tell you if you promise not to leave after you hear it,"

"Okay-"

"And,"

"And?!"

"Yes and, anyway you have to tell me who your hiding from."

I tried to glare him down again but his black gaze made me nervous and fidgety. I looked down in defeat (for what must have been the tenth time that day), "I'm hiding from my husband."

He grabbed my left hand and pulled the sleeve up to reveal nasty black bruises, "Because of these." I pulled my hand away.

"I love Ami like a younger sister and I don't want to let my parents down but once was quite enough." Realizing something I jumped up, "Wait you didn't even ask what they were from or if they were the cause of why I was hiding!"

"So?"

"You know somehow!"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't."

"Don't play word games with me! Just say it!"

"Fine, but you'll owe me something else after this," I started to protest but he hushed me, "I...have a friend who was at Notre Dame who saw you last night. He watched you stumble in."

"A friend?"

"Yes,"

"I'd like to meet them sometime and find out just how much they know." He merely shrug at this. "Well then I guess I'm ready for your next question."

"Alright, why haven't you left yet if you can't stand it anymore?"

"Easy, I have nowhere to go. If I went home my parents would send me back. If I stayed in Notre Dame he would eventually look there. And lastly if I stayed at a noble's house they'd only alert my "husband"," I gritted the last word.

He seemed to just sit there and think for awhile. I was about to say something to him he cut me off.

"Alright now for mine, remember you can't leave."

"I'm not going anywhere anyway."

"Ok, the reason why you don't see many people hanging around here is because I'm...how do I put it? One of the ruffians you surely don't like."

"I could have guessed that on my own."

"Yes but I just wanted to clear things up a bit more for you."

"Well you failed. I'm more confused now than I was two seconds ago."

"Maybe that's how I want it at the moment."

"Why can't you make sense?"

"Why don't you run away?"

"I told you I have anywhere to go!" I said visible upset. He sighed as if giving in to an inner conflict. Then Clopin reached around his neck and pulled out a small woven necklace from underneath his tunic.

It was oval shaped with a large cross in the middle. Blue threads ran in an oval around the cross while several tan treads almost seemed to make a grid. Just right of and outside the blue oval was a smaller cross circled in black thread. Clopin placed it in my hands.

"If you ever do decide to leave and you don't have anywhere to go this will lead you to sanctuary."

"How?"

"Just remember this, when you wear this woven band you hold the city in your hand."

I turned it over in my hands and tried to solve his riddle. The blue oval reminded me of the river surrounding Notre Dame and the main square of the city. Wait...city, the larger cross was exactly where Notre Dame would be on a map.

"It's a map," I said in awe.

"Yes, I'm surprised you figured that out so quickly."

I finally had hopes of a place I could run to if I decided to leave, and it was close enough that I could take Ami with me. I threw my arms around Clopin's neck.

"Thank you so much!"

"Your welcome, now would you let go."

"Why?"

"I can't really breathe."

"Oops, sorry," I pulled back embarrassed. I had almost thrown all my propriety into the wind. I put on the map to my sanctuary and tucked it beneath my gown so it wasn't visible.

He sat there staring at me for a bit. "You know your one strange woman Flannery."

"If that's true then your triple that." the voices of many people could now be heard. "It seems that the day is no longer very young. I should go," I stood and tried to brush out the wrinkles in my dress.

"_Au revoir Madam Follet_."

I stopped right at the door, "Don't call me that. It's Flannery, and _Au revoir Monsieur Trouillefou_." I didn't look back as I walked through the crowded streets, no if I did I might have been tempted to leave right there.

I wearily made it back to the estate, just the morning had drained me of my energy. No one, except the servants of course, was home. So I went up to Ami's room since it was closer and collapsed on the bed. I was instantly asleep.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Don't be fooled, she isn't falling for him yet =), nope something happens in the next chatper and she won't even talk to him haha so you have to wait to find out.**

**Oh and one other thing I just heard of these mary sues o.o. Please if Flannery is a mary sue..PM ME SO I CAN CHANGE THAT!! I don't want my character to become one of those dreaded sues 0.o that would be my worst nightmare. XD sorry.**

**Please review, thanks**


	5. The Court of Miracles

**So sorry for not updating sooner but like I said in the last chapter that I'm gonna be kinda busy, but it was also the fault of Open Office who so convinently crashed for good this time =.=. Thankfully I had everything saved to my flashdrive but I did lose some of this chapter.**

**So I'm really happy with the reviews and all but I've also been a little depressed =(. It almost seems like I'm losing my touch on this story, less reviews and less traffic. I'm my worst critic so I'm really bummed at this. Sorry I can get a little emotional about these kinds of things but I promise I will not stop writing this story =). It's grown on me too much for me to just abandon it.**

**Disclaimer: HoND belongs to Victor Hugo and Disney, songs belong to Disney. Flannery and others belong to me.**

**Enjoy ~_^,**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

The Court of Miracles

I awoke well past midday, sunlight poured in through the western most window. I stretched despite my many nice bruises. And yet, for the first time in awhile, I felt giddy. I placed my right hand over the woven necklace. It wasn't stylish but it was the ticket to my freedom and that was more than enough reason for me to love it.

Footsteps leading to the room destroyed my happy moment. I slipped back under the blankets and feigned sleep. The door swung open and the footsteps continued up to the foot of the bed. My heart sunk into my stomach while my pulse only raced ahead.

My pulse went way up when someone, or something, landed on the bed just barely missing my feet. I shot up.

Ami was sitting there on the bed laughing hysterically. "I'm really sorry Fina but you should have seen your face," I'm surprised that she could say anything with how hard she was laughing.

"Amalie Follet," I breathed, " you almost gave me a bloody heart attack!"

"That would have been pretty bloody wouldn't it?" she giggled.

"No doubt."

Her features became suddenly solemn, "Why didn't you come back home with dad last night?"

I could only sit there. What could I tell a ten year old who loved her father? "Well your father and I got into another argument last night, I decided to go to the cathedral for confessions. I'm afraid I feel asleep there," I didn't really want to lie to her but I had no choice.

"Oh, well dad said you had run off."

"You know I would never leave you."

"But you left me with the governess," she stuck out her tongue, "I was soooooo bored."

I smiled, "Believe me it was not my intention to leave you with her."

"Sure it wasn't," in my one week there she had already started to mimic some of my gestures. Right now she had her arms crossed giving me the best smug look she could manage.

"Well I promise I'll try not to let it happen again."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Then she was silent. She looked down at the cerulean wool blankets, her azure eyes lost in the fantastic needle work.

"Ami?" she looked up at me for a brief moment before her gaze fixed back on the bed.

"Amalie what's troubling you?"

"It's nothing really," her voice was hushed.

I took both her hands in mine, "Ami if something is bothering you then you can always tell me."

"Well...it's about you and dad," she paused as if not knowing how to continue, "I've noticed that your never yourself around him. Oh and dad, he's never done anything like he did last night." I could remember my fear as his cup shot past me.

"Well, Ami it's hard to explain-"

"Your not happy here are you Fina?"

"Of course I am-"

"No your not," she said. Her blue eyes started to water, I now feared that if I tried to take Ami with me she would not want to leave Jacques. "Is it because of me?" tears ran down her face.

I quickly enveloped her in a huge and started to rub her back, "No never! Ami if nothing else your one of the only reasons I've stayed."

She looked up me, "Really?"

I smiled and wiped away the tears, "Yes."

"Then who is it that makes you want to leave? Is it dad?"

Nothing could come out of my mouth, I knew that I would have to tell her but I just couldn't. How could I say that the man she called father and cherished was a monster?

"Fina?" just looking into her innocent blue eyes made me feel like the monster for even thinking about saying anything about Jacques. "Fina is it dad?" she asked again.

I inhaled deeply, "Yes."

"I see," she looked upset again, "Has he hurt you?"

"Ami dear you shouldn't worry yourself over th-"

"Did he hurt you?!" I flinched, now I truly felt horrible. "Did he Fina?"

"Yes," I couldn't look at her while I replied.

I felt her squeeze my hand, "Are you planning on leaving?"

"If I get the chance to then yes," I sighed.

"Then I want to go to," I looked at her shocked.

"I thought that you loved being around Jacques?"

She shrugged, "I did but he is hardly ever around. And as your husband he is supposed to protect you not be the cause of any pain."

"Well I think there is a place we can go but I want to check it out first before we leave. I want to make sure that it's not as bad, or worse than, here."

"Alright, well dad said he'd be out all day and he won't be back till really early tomorrow morning so why don't we check it out tonight?"

"We? No I think you should stay here."

"Do you even fully know your way around the city yet?"

Damn she had a point, "No but if it is worse then I don't want you anywhere near it,"

"Look I'll go with you to the place but I won't go in, I'll wait for you okay?"

I sighed in defeat, "Fine." This was sad, I was being outwitted by a ten year old.

For the rest of that evening we went through Ami's things and decided what we needed to take and what would be too much or too noticeable. We didn't pack anything but we moved all the things she would be taking into a spare space in her armoire.

Then we went into my room and did the same. I was much easier to get done, most of the things that I had were fancy frilly dresses that I had been given as wedding gift.

Mostly we packed the plainest looking dresses we had which were not many. It would do us no good to be pointed out in a crowd. Then we looked at personal items and decided which ones we really wanted to take.

For Ami it was the stuffed animal, a little brown puppy, that her mom had left for her after she was born. As well as a few other small little items that had huge sentimental value to her.

Me..well I chose my sister's letter. Once I ran off I probably never would talk to her again. I also choose an old lace shaw that one of my friends had made me before she was married. We would write occasionally but never enough to keep up with everything that happened in our lives.

On top of clothes and personal effects we nabbed some blankets and a little money. Who knew if we really would gain sanctuary at this place. It didn't hurt to arrive a tad prepared.

After we were done we made our way down to the dinning hall for dinner. As darkness started to fall I felt myself become fidgety, I couldn't tell if I was nervous or excited. Ami I knew for sure was ecstatic. She considered this an adventure.

After dinner we went back up to Ami's room and pulled out the plainest dresses we had. Ami pretty much through her beige dress on while I couldn't help but smooth out the wrinkles in my own wood colored wool.

"Fina!" she whined, "If you smooth it out it wont make you look like a commoner."

"I know but I can't help it. The wrinkles will bug me," she continued to glare at me.

"It's dark out so you wont even see them."

"But I'll know they are there," I tried to counter.

"So?"

"So they will still bug me and if I can't see them then no one will see that the dress has been smoothed out."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand, "Whatever. Now can you show me the map, _s'il vous plaît_?"

I reached around my neck and pulled out the necklace. Ami took it and sat down on her bed. She studied it for quite awhile before she finally spoke.

"Well if the central cross is Notre Dame then this one must be close to the graveyard across the river."

"A cemetery?"

"Yup, it seems like it."

"Great," I shivered. Back in England one of my friend's brothers would tell us horror stories. Many would take place in a graveyard, often with walking skeletons and zombies. After he would tell us one of his tales we would refuse to go out at night for weeks.

Ami and I had slipped out of the house at such an ungodly hour we knew all the servants would start dozing off. It wasn't even as hard as I thought it would be. The stairs didn't creak and the doors were well oiled so they made no noise when opened. We had successfully escaped out into the silent streets of Paris.

Ami was right it was pretty dark out. Had it not been for the soft luminescent glow of countless candles and the occasional ray of moonlight it would have been pitch black. And even then we would still get lost in the shadows.

Finally we reached the weathered rusty old gate of the graveyard. It was just like one of the graveyards in my friend's brother's stories. It looked neglected with stones crumbling and the names unreadable. The grass was withered and the trees dead. Fog cloaked the ground so one could not tell where they were stepping. It was certainly eerie.

We slowly crept forward. Ami clinging to my dress while I felt like turning around and forgetting about the whole thing. We wandered around until we passed an entrance to a mausoleum or catacomb. Ami pulled me to a stop shortly after.

"What?" I whispered.

"Look!" she was so excited that she was practically jumping up and down.

She was pointing back to the grave we passed. I walked over to it and wiped away the dust covering the stone. On it was the same symbol as on the map!

I was about to squeal with joy but Ami started pulling me behind one of the other taller tombstones. She ducked down and shortly after so did I.

Two guards appeared shortly after we had ducked. Their torch lighting up their steely silver armor was the first glimpse of them. Their conversation wasn't audible until they stopped at the grave we had just been at.

They were both fairly young men from what I could tell, probably older than me though. Both were skinny and pale with deep bass voices. One was shorter than the other though, even with his helmet on. It seemed as though neither of them had seen us.

"Pierre why does the captain always assign us these silly rounds?" whined the shorter one.

His partner chuckled, "It's because Frollo doesn't deem us worthy enough to have more exciting assignments. For the moment grave inspections is our forte."

"That and looking after the drunken dark streets of Paris."

"Hey that's the life of a night watchman for you. Well well what have we here? Look Clovis," the one called Pierre said, his voice made me duck back down beside Ami. It's hushed excitement made me fear that we had been seen.

I feared the footsteps that would soon come toward us but they never came. I waited a little while longer for them, still nothing. _Strange what could they be doing? _I peeked over the top of the stone at them. Both guards were facing the tomb, the were pushing the lid out of the way. It hid the ground with a thud.

"I'll be damned there are stairs," said Clovis.

Pierre's voice was still excited, "Clever, no one ever would've know that they were there if they had closed this up all the way. Kinda ruins it when you can see into the tomb."

Pierre stepped inside and started to disappear into the tomb, "Clovis hand me the torch."

"We're going inside?"

"Of course we are! Think what this would do to our careers if this happens to be the Court of Miracles!"

"The gypsy hid out?"

"Yeah, Frollo would promote us with seconds."

"That would be nice, I could bring in more money for my wife and little boy."

"I'll just enjoy being single. Now let's go!" and with that both men disappeared into the crypt.

Ami started to get up when I held her back, "Don't."

"Why?"

"Remember you promised me you would stay behind while I checked it out. Plus I have a bad feeling about what might happen to those guards."

"Like what?"

"I don't know but I want you to stay here in case something does happen, alright?"

"Yes," she seemed solemn now.

"Don't worry I'll be okay and I'll be back soon," I hugged her then hurried after the guards. I almost tripped down the stairs I was moving so fast. One of my thinly insulated shoes fell off at some point so I just threw off its twin.

After I had reached the bottom of the seemingly endless stairs I stepped into water, at least I prayed it was water. It wasn't that high but the hem of my dress was soaked. The smell in pitch black catacombs was putrid and I was thankful that I could not see. I slowly walked forward, if I ran into something then...oh well.

Every step I took made me grimace, no matter where I ended up tonight I was soaking myself in a nice tub of warm clean water. A heard rats running around, water dripping, the occasional bat as well. This was a proper woman's nightmare.

Finally a faint orange glow entered my vision. I slowed as I approached it, I didn't want to be seen quite yet. The water I was walking in looked like sewage I about threw up. Bones were piled up on top of each other, as if guarding the catacombs. Rats scampered through their fleshless limbs. I really wanted nothing more than to scream. That was all forgotten when I came upon the torch and it's bearers.

Except it was not one torch, it was many. Again I clung to the shadows. Sadly my intuition had been right the guards were in trouble. They were in the middle of a circle of skeletons, well men wearing black with what looked like bones sewn to the fabric.

The guards hands were being bound while a figure approached them. He was fairly short for the average man. His clothes looked like Clopin's except all purple, and the hem of his tunic was yellow. Oh and the bells had been replaced with a dagger around his waist. He also looked a lot like Clopin with his worn old hat and that stupid looking goatee. Wait it was Clopin!

He walked over to the men with a smirk, "Well well well, what have we here?"

"Trespassers!"

"Spies!" chimed in the men.

Clovis was looking around in fright while Pierre snapped back at them, "Damn gypsies! Once we tell Frollo of your hideout you'll-" both we gagged.

"Don't interrupt me," Clopin sneered, "Your very clever to have found our hideaway, unfortunately you won't live to tell the tale." the other gypsies chuckled. Clopin smirked then did the one thing that I couldn't believe they would do. Sing.

"_Maybe you've heard of a terrible place  
Where the scoundrels of Paris  
Collect in a lair"_

"_Maybe you've heard of that mythical place  
Called the Court of Miracles  
Hello, you're there!  
Where the lame can walk  
And the blind can see  
But the dead don't talk  
So you won't be around  
To reveal what you've found  
We have a method for spies and intruders  
Rather like hornets protecting their hive  
Here in the Court of Miracles  
Where it's a miracle if you get out alive!"_

The whole time the gypsies and Clopin were taunting the men. They danced around while dragging them further into the catacombs. I followed while somehow managing to keep out of their sight. I was shocked when they walked into a huge room filled with light. There were tents and caravans, stands and shops. But most importantly there were people, it was like a hidden city.

I didn't walk into the room but instead stay in the shadows of the sewage filled dark catacombs. The two guards were dragged up to a gallows, I couldn't believe this.

I shook my head, Clopin wouldn't hang these two men for just wandering in. But there he was dancing around on stage while ropes were placed around their necks.

"No, please no," I whispered.

I hadn't heard what anyone else had said after they had entered the room, it was so huge and there were too many people. But I did hear one sentence and it made me squeeze my eyes shut.

"So your going to hang!" sang everyone in the room. I heard a lever being pulled then what sounded like strained ropes. People cheering and even some laughing. I shook my head to try and drown it all out but it wouldn't. Slowly I opened my eyes, I had to bite my tongue to keep from screaming.

The two guards were limp, they just swung on the ropes that bite into their necks. Their lifeless eyes held hate and fear. I closed my eyes again I didn't want to see them just hanging there anymore. If this was the only alternative for my husband then I would not take it. I ran, and stumbled, out of the tomb.

Ami ran to me when she saw me trip out of the catacombs. "Fina?"

"Let's go!"

"Fina?! What happened?"

"We aren't going to stay here, we're going back to the estate!"

"But-"

"Now!" I grabbed her arm and ran back to the house. When we got in I went straight to her room and helped her get ready for bed. She tried to ask me several times what was upsetting me but I only shushed her.

I walked into my room in a daze. How was I to choose between my abusive adulterer husband and a hoard of filthy gypsy murderers? I changed quickly into my violet silk slip and crawled under the covers. The images of the guard's hanging invaded my thoughts when my eyes had closed. The sounds of the laughing, cheering, the singing..I-I just couldn't shake it.

It was understandable that they would want to keep the Court of Miracles a secret but there had to be some alternative to death. Clovis even had a wife and a little boy who depended on him for surviving day to day.

I couldn't sleep even though I had my eyes shut off to the world. Jacques walked in a some point, he climbed into bed without a word. I still couldn't sleep, images always crept back into my mind refusing to leave me be. With all my tossing and turning I'm surprised that Jacques didn't wake up.

The moment dawn hit I was out of bed. Again I didn't bother putting my hair up, I simply threw on the dress from last night and wandered aimlessly and barefoot though the slowly waking streets. I entered a back alley out of the mere fact that I didn't care where I was going. Strangely enough it led me to the graveyard from last night.

It wasn't as frightening as it had been last night but it was still eerie. I walked up to the catacomb entrance, the stone had been replaced. The symbol on the stone had writing on it but I was too tired to try and read it. If only someone had replaced the stone all the way then maybe those men never would have wandered in. I wonder if their families knew...no they probably didn't unless the found the bodies. Again I saw them just swinging there limp and lifeless.

I started to back up, I didn't want to keep remembering. When I was far enough from the tomb I started to turn when I bumped into something. Jumping back I found myself face to face with a huge man. His ink black hair and dark tan skin labeled him as gypsy. His charcoal eyes stared me down I couldn't help but look away. I bobbed my head and started to walk around him when someone gripped my arm.

It was the gypsy. I tried to pull my arm out of his grasp but he had an iron hold on it. Again I tried to twist away but his strength never wavered.

"I wonder what a little girl like you is doing here," his voice deep and rough, "No matter I assume your the little spy we had last night." He held up one of my brown shoes. "Sorry but we don't take to strangers," he started to drag me back toward the graveyard but a swift kick to the soft tissue under the knee made him throw me to the ground with a howl of pain.

I made a run for it, I almost made it out of the gate when another man grabbed me from what seemed like out of nowhere. It was another gypsy. The larger man whom I had kicked came over and with the help of his friend tied my hands behind my back and drag me to the entrance of the Court of Miracles.

"Damn little wretch, tried to give me the slip did we?"

"Stop taunting her you know he'll want to do that himself," said the other gypsy. His features where the same as my first captor but he was more toned than large.

"I know, but she's the one who managed to spy on us last night I'm sure of it."

"How?"

"Look," the larger gypsy grabbed one of my feet and slipped the shoe on. It was still damp from the sewage last night. The wet fabric on my feet made me more antsy then the fact I might die.

"So? Many other girls have small feet like that."

"Ah but look here," this time he lifted up the bottom of my dress. I tried to squirm away but they both held me still. The gypsy didn't pull up my dress but instead lifted the hem up enough so that you could see the sewage stains from last night.

"Well well you are the wretch who managed to evade us last night, if it hadn't been for your running out of the catacombs last night we never would've know you were there."

"Your a stupid girl for coming back."

"Well guess I better go get him now," said my second captor. And with that he moved the stone covering the entrance and slipped inside. Gypsies started to come and go out of the stone after the other gypsy had left. They all looked up at me in shock when they went by.

One gypsy in particular looked familiar, she was the gypsy dancer I had seen a little over a week ago. She even had her goat following her which I noticed had a hoop dangling from its left ear just like the dancer.

Her raven black hair was held back with a piece of magenta cloth, the same as before. Even her dress was the same. The long blue skirt showing bare feet, the violet sash with little coins that hung off of the hem, the green corset with the yellow lines running down it, and the white top that left her shoulders bare.

Her eyes didn't glance at me in shock as she passed but instead they pierced me with hatred, I couldn't help but look away from her emerald gaze. There was such a contrast in skin and eyes that her tan skin made those emeralds stand out much more than my red hair did my violet ones.

She didn't walk off but instead stood to the side like a spectator to a condemning. I continued to try and get away from my captor but it was next to near impossible, he was too strong. I think I almost felt much safer with Jacques, at least he wasn't a gypsy that might slit my neck for a few coins.

The waiting seemed to take forever and it seemed like there was an endless line of gypsies sneaking in and out of the catacombs. Dawn's soft light never grew into the rays of day. It seemed like the world was just waiting like I was.

Finally the other man who had captured me came out of the catacombs and the person behind him was someone that I had mixed feelings about seeing. Clopin Trouillefou looked no different than when I had seen him last night, the thought brought on cascades of chills.

Thankfully he didn't look at me after he walked out of the grave but instead walked over to the dancer. Not only did he walk over to her but he hugged her.

"Morning Esme," he said with a bright smile, the same one he had given me several times.

"Clopin."

"What are you and Djali still doing here?"

"Oh we were heading out but a certain spy from last night just happened to wander back here."

His face became serious, "Yes so I've been told but when did you become interested in these kinds of things?"

"Since it happens to be a girl who apparently was the spy," this "Esme" flicked her head in my direction and Clopin turned to face me. He almost seemed to do a double take.

"Flannery?" his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Hello again Mr. Trouillefou," all the nearby gypsies froze and gaped at the both of us.

"You were the one who ran out last night?"

"Yes, I was thinking about seeing my new home first before I left the estate but there seems to be some things about it you left out."

"Home?!" the dancer looked at Clopin horrified. "But she's a noble woman. Have you lost your mind?"

"Esmeralda her husband beats her, she only wants out and I don't think she would go to Frollo seeing as it could mean more trouble for her," he turned back to me, "Alright so I didn't tell you I was a gypsy but I warned you that you wouldn't like what I was."

"Yeah I don't," I sneered. Despite my tone he walked behind me and cut the ropes that bound my hands.

I turned to him still glaring, now he was smiling. "Alright so you hate gypsies, just something your going to have to live with."

"I can handle the gypsy part, but not the part about living in a den of cutthroats and murderers."

"What?"

"Think Clopin I was there last night, I saw what you did to those men."

"Your defending people who kill almost every day? That's a little hypocritical don't you think?"

"They were night watchmen!"

"So?" he shrugged, "They are just more soldiers who wish to be rid of us gypsy pests."

"I don't think they've ever killed anyone-"

"And do you know them personally?" he interrupted.

I gritted my teeth in frustration, "No, but I overheard them talking. One of them had a wife and son. You hear me? A wife and son!" He didn't say anything but he didn't look very remorseful. "A little boy who I'm sure looks up to his dad, and a woman who depends on him so that they can survive," I felt hot tears rising, just thinking of that little boy and that poor woman...what would they do now?

"I did what I did so that _my_ people could survive," his voice had an edge to it that stung, "Is that so wrong? After all it's for our safety." I didn't know what to say to that, surely if Frollo had found out he would only drive them out right?

"There has to be some alternative to death," I locked eyes with him. They seemed hard now like steel.

"Like letting them go? That would be the end of us."

"Then hold them in a cell-"

"That we don't have. Even if we did wouldn't that be just as bad as killing them? The kid would still never see his father," his face was expressionless.

"You don't care do you?" this Clopin was a stranger, not that I knew the other one very well either but I knew him better than the gypsy in front of me.

"No I don't," he was still expressionless, "With all they do to us they deserve more that hanging." The gypsy onlookers all voiced their agreement. Esmeralda still gave me dirty looks, but something in her emerald eyes seemed to think over my words.

I shook my head, somewhat straight red locks fell into of my face and I didn't bother to move them. "Then I refuse to stay here," I met his gaze and answered his angry glare with my own, "and you can have this back." I pulled out the band and threw it to the ground.

"I guess everything I'd been told about gypsies is true. Heartless, thieving, murderess rats," Clopin walked up right in front of me with a look of murder on his face. He raised one of his black gloved hands like he was about to strike me, my blood turned to ice. Instead of seeing Clopin I saw Jacques. I squeezed my eyes shut and recoiled.

I keep waiting for the blow but it didn't come. I opened my eyes to find Clopin not about to strike me but reaching a hand out toward me now. I slapped it away, when I saw his hand raised it had been the trigger for my unshed tears. Now they ran down my face in endless streams.

"Flannery, don't please. I didn't mean to- I was just-"

"Save it, I know what your going to say and it won't change anything. You can say your sorry but it won't take back what you did last night or just now. The only other thing I have to say is this, I won't tell Frollo anything so don't worry," I turned and started to walk off when the gyspies started to move as if to block me.

"Leave her be," I didn't turn around to face Clopin but I did appreciate him letting me go, but it would never make up for what he had done.

"Well this is the final _au revoir. _I do hope that the gypsies get treated better for the sake of many," my voice cracked as the tears continued to fall.

"Flannery-" Clopin started but I cut him off.

"Goodbye!" I yelled what anyone's response was I do not know, I ran out of the cemetery and just ran never looking back. Why did this seem so hard? I felt like I just given away something dear to me. It must've been my last hope of sanctuary that I had thrown down at Clopin's feet along with the map. I truly was lost now, I mean I was back to square one.

Was it wrong of me to say those things? If I hadn't then I could still have sanctuary, a home, maybe even friends. But if I wasn't wrong then why did I feel awful? It could've been the fact that I didn't sleep at all last night, or could it have been something else? I couldn't understand why I was so confused, could it be that I wanted to be a gypsy, no it wasn't.

As I ran I had the strangest sensation that what I longed for most would soon be mine. But happiness rarely ever comes cheaply.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**And I'm afraid her happiness won't come cheaply, but it's ok cause it'll all be ok in the end....or will it? *Que the duh duh duhhhs***

**Anyway just a few chapters more before she escapes (or one) but I'm afraid we won't see very much of Clopin until then, possible Esmeralda, but she does have her first encounter with the infamous Judge Claude Frollo =0 *Que duh duh duhhhs again* XD sorry I've kinda had a Monster and I'm afraid that it's making me a little loopy today.**

**Thank you for reading and I hope that you liked it enough to continue reading and to leave a review =), I live off of them and the next chapter might be posted sooner ...... *tries to look innocent while hoping people will take the hint* lol sorry I'll stop now.**

**Again please review ;)**


	6. This Cold Cruel World

**Phew finally got this up. Was trying to all yesterday but wouldn't let me =(. Can't believe I have over 50 pages for this story already =D. Anyway yes I know this one is a bit shorter than the others but the next one will be longer (have a lot planned for it). Yes I've come to realize that my story seems to have elements in it that are the same as some other fanfics and i truly am sorry. Sorry to TenguXChan cause I didn't realize that her main character had red hair and the last name of Follet =(. And to others too if they think I've taken something from them. I promise I didn't, if i could change it so it didn't seem I was copying then I would but for some things I'd have to change the whole story to take them out. And I'd be doing a lot of editting which would take time away from the other chapters.**

**Now that I've gotten that out of the way I have a request for anyone whose interested =) remember request (meaning you don't have to or shouldn't feel obligated). Ok i can't draw to save my life but I thought it would be cool to have some art for Flannery. =) So yes I am asking if someone is interested in drawing Flannery, she can be wearing whatever the artist wants and for any scene that has happened or that the artist pictures. Or even a portrait. ^.^ if anyone does I can't wait to see it.**

**Disclaimer: HoND belongs to Victor Hugo and Disney. Flannery and the others belong to me.**

**Enjoy =),**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

This Cold Cruel World

I was exhausted when I made it back to the estate. Who knew that crying would drain one's energy so fast? Jacques was still asleep when I got to our room. I slipped out of the dirty rag that my dress had become and pulled on my slip again. I was asleep the moment my head hit the pillow.

Though I didn't get much sleep for someone threw open the door and started yelling. Only one culprit I knew of who did that.

"Daddy! Fina! It's snowing!" I heard the sound of heavy fabric being moved just before bright light shone through the comforting dark of sleep. Jacques and I both groaned while Ami laughed. She didn't seem fazed much by last night. Granted that she didn't see what I did but still.

"Amalie the snow isn't going away soon, there is no reason for such an outburst."

"Dad it's the first snow of winter."

"So? Really Amalie there is no need to go through this every year. Your a young lady of ten years now."

"But the snow-"

I drowned them out. Why was I really so eager to leave? Jacques did seem like a very nice man around Ami, and to be honest hadn't my behavior provoked him into anger? Maybe it was my outbursts that really were the problem.

He hadn't beaten me when I acted like a wife was supposed to act. I insulted him and his friends, something a lady of propriety is never to do. Men always gossip as much as women so I was being hypocritical when I scolded them. True I was angry to see another woman with Jacques but like I told his friends most men are guilty of said crime. I guess it was time for me to grow up, no one lives a perfect life and I just needed to accept that.

"Flannery?" Jacques was trying not to show his annoyance but it wasn't working.

"Oh sorry, yes?" if I was going to be a good wife to my husband then I would have to start now.

He seemed taken aback at my politeness but it didn't last longer than a millisecond, "I don't have work today but I would like you to join me when I go to the Palace of Justice to turn in a report that is due." His gaze challenged me to refuse him.

"As you wish, when do we leave to head there?"

Again surprise shown in his sky blue eyes, "After breakfast."

"Dad what about playing in the snow today?" Ami whined.

"Well since Amalie wants to play outside we shall walk there. We'll go through the square since Ami spends most of her time there anyway," He laughed as Ami tackled him in a huge hug. The square? Clopin. I didn't want to go, I couldn't face him since I had made the resolve to stay. And no doubt he would be there like he usually was. Oh well, I didn't have to talk to him. I mean he is below my station anyway, gypsies are a class below peasents.

Jacques had shooed Ami out to get changed and so we could as well. He put on a white silk shirt with black pants. Shiny black leather boots followed, since we were going to be leaving soon he pulled out a heavy blue overcoat with silver silk decorating the lining.

In England a woman tries to compliment her husband by wearing something of matching color so I lived up to my teachings. I pulled out a long sleeve midnight blue dress decorated in silver. Silver lace was sewn to the hem of the sleeves, the neckline, and the bottom of the dress. The bodice was decorated in a criss-cross pattern with shimmering thread.

It had been silent while we were dressing but Jacques spoke as I made my way over to the vanity.

"What's with you?"

"What do you mean?" I replied as I put my hair up in a bun after encouraging my hair to curl instead of being straight today. Stray red tresses fell to the side of my face as I had meant them to do.

"Your civil today," had it not been for my somber mood I might have laughed.

Done with my hair I preceded to put on my makeup, "I realized my mistake. I'm sorry for the poor wife I have turned out to be and from now on I will try to make up for my behavior."

Jacques had walked up behind me and stroked my neck with his fingertips. Where ever he touched the blood froze. "Flannery I knew you and I would get along."

I took me a few moments to come up with something "civil" to say, "Yes, well I'm ready for breakfast and I'm sure Ami is as well." He held out his arm to me and I accepted it. It was the first morning he had lead me down to breakfast like we were actually married.

Jacques had me sit on his right and Ami on his left. While dinning on our eggs and a fine soup prepared by the chef we listened to Ami tell us about what she and her friends had planned for this winter.

Apparently ever winter the boys and girls from the surrounding area would go to the square on the first snow of every year. And they would have a snowball fight. From the disgusted look on Ami's face it was obvious that the boys had won the past few years.

It was nice, for once I got to eat and not be terrified of the man sitting at the table with me. To not worry about hostilities in front of Ami. But was nice good enough for me to live with? Oh stop it, I've already made my choice and I'll live with it so it'll have to be enough. No more time for silly dreams and certainly time to throw away those childish thoughts of romance.

The minute Ami was done she jumped out of her chair and headed for the door. Jacques and I both laughed at her eagerness while putting on our coats. Mine like Ami's was more of a jacket really, designed to fit over the bodice but not cover up the dress itself. The last thing I put on before we left the house was a blue hat I brought over from England. I placed it over my bun in the English style with the curls framing my face.

Jacques stepped out first and offered me his arm. I accepted and was led out into a world of soft billowy down blanketing Paris. In England I hardly noticed snow but here it was different. It was like a painting the way the snow rested atop buildings and trees. How it calmly fell amongst the people. Paris was a whole new city with this white veil, but still beautiful.

Just as many people were out now as there were when it wasn't snowing. The streets just as full of merchants than ever. Ami yelled at us to hurry up, when we didn't she grabbed my arm and pulled me with her.

We ran all the way to the square, her abrupt stop made me lose balance sending me face first into the snow. I sat up to find Ami trying to hid her laughter, I kept my face emotionless as I sat up while hiding a handful of snow behind my back. Though nothing could've stopped me from laughing as I threw it at her, knocking her over, and starting a "war".

We almost got chased by a woman who accidentally entered into the zone of crossfire and became a casualty. Jacques stood on the sidelines becoming a neutral. We did hit him though, more than once to try and bring him into the game. He only laughed saying that it was never a good idea come between a fight against women.

"Ami!" a little girl ran up causing us to agree on a truce for the time being. She had straw blond hair and looked around seven or eight. Her brown eyes lit up I'm guessing from the snow as well. Her little purple dress and matching bonnet made her look a little more dignified.

"Nichole!" Ami yelled and hugged the girl. "I was hoping that you could come, did you hear of our plan to beat the boys this year?"

"Yup, can't wait. This year they'll beg for a rematch."

"Got that right."

"Look there they are, we should go remind them of the rules," Nichole pointed at an all too familiar caravan.

"I agree," Nichole started running toward the caravan, "Well bye dad, Fina." She hugged us both and ran off after Nichole. I watched them go, which I shouldn't have done for out stepped Clopin. I assume he was finishing getting his caravan ready.

When he saw Ami he immediately look around the square until our eyes locked. Even though I was several feet away I was trapped by their seemingly endless midnight black.

"Flannery?" Jacques grabbed my arm and I was pulled out of my trance.

I shook my head and wiped the snow off my dress, "I'm sorry I got distracted."

"It's alright but we should be heading to the Palace of Justice now."

"Yes, lets hurry." he held his arm out to me again, I could feel the cold steel of Clopin's eyes boring into us as we walked away. It hurt more than I think any dagger could manage. I thought we would be safe but Jacques walked us almost right up to the caravan instead of past it.

"Ami," he stopped a few feet away from her and the other kids but it was still too close for me.

She stopped what she had been doing to turn toward Jacques, " Yes dad?"

"We might be awhile but in any case I want you to stay at least in the square, do you understand?"

"_Oui_," she nodded, "To bad you can't stay and help us girls Fina."

I smiled, "But then the poor boys would be at a huge disadvantage and that wouldn't be very fair would it?"

"That's the whole point," she frowned. Most of the boys there started to complain causing the girls to yell at them for being defeating them last year.

I couldn't help but laugh as the kids bickered, "Now be nice to them. And don't get into any trouble while we're gone."

"I won't," she said before the boys started chasing them. Jacques laughed as Ami quickly scurried off to join the girls.

"We should go," I quickly said, the last thing I wanted was for Clopin to come up and say something. It might ruin everything if Jacques knew I had been conversing with gypsies.

"So eager?" he raised one eyebrow at me.

"It's just you never did show me the Palace of Justice, and don't you need to turn in that report?"

"Yes I do, and I didn't show it to you for certain reasons."

"Then why now?"

"Well, lets just say as my wife you have a right to know where I work," even though he believed me changed his eyes held a dangerous threat in them. They reminded me of what the archdeacon had said about him. One of Frollo's right hand men. Were I to commit any crime against Jacques he could use his position against me and I would undoubtedly be given a horrid sentence.

Jacques took my arm and started leading me out of the square. With each step I started feeling a bit more composed. I could still feel the gypsy's eyes on us as we left, but it didn't matter. I would probably never talk to him again anyway. I was _Madam Follet_ now and he was merely one of _them._

The walk from the square wasn't long but it did take us awhile. I must say though the palace looked nothing as I had pictured it.

I had pictured the Palace of Justice as a brighter kind of place, you know cause it's supposed to be where "justice is served" like the courts in England. It was so far from that though.

It's not that the architecture was the "dark" part about the place (though it added to it immensely). But it almost seemed like there were permanent clouds hanging over it, like ominous storm clouds (granted it is snowing). The palace's size also could've been a factor. It seemed to be almost half the size of Notre Dame.

Many spires adorned the black building in place of many windows. The tall doorway made me uneasy as we slowly walked up the steps. Inside wasn't much better than the exterior. Plain dark hallways almost made me feel trapped. The whole building was making me even more bloody scared than the graveyard.

After walking for some time we finally stopped at a large mahogany door. Jacques knocked and said, "Sire?"

"Come in," the voice cracked with age. Jacques opened the door to a room with a large fireplace in it and nothing else save for the owner of the voice we heard a few seconds ago.

"Ah Jacques welcome. I didn't think you were supposed to be here today?" Like the voice suggested this man was old, his white hair and wrinkles established that point. He is the only man I think I'd ever seen whose appearance actually scared me.

He was taller than even Jacques with a nose longer than Clopin's. His small dark eyes looked me over, they assessed me like one would for a horse that someone has said is hostile.

His black robes almost touched the ground reveling black shoes under the purple hem. His robe had more purple on the sleeves and around the neckline while also being in his hat he wore. Red stripes lined the shoulders and the hat as well but most of the red could be found on the cloth that fell from his hat. The high white collar was the only bright color I could see on this man. Besides his hair.

"I wasn't but I finished that report already," Jacques' voice was smooth and liquid.

The man smiled, "And here I thought it would take you another day."

"No I make sure to get my work done fast Sire."

"As you have proved that time and time again, I would make you my captain but you said combat doesn't suit you."

"I am honored at you approval though."

"Yes, and I assume this is you lovely wife?" he nodded at me.

Jacques stepped forward so that he I could see both of them, "Forgive me sir, yes it is. Minister Frollo this is Flannery." So this was the infamous Claude Frollo?

I curtsied, "A pleasure."

He and Jacques exchanged a smirk, "Yes indeed it is, how do you like Paris?"

"It is a lovely place, definitely not like England," never had to deal with anything like this back home.

"No I doubt it would be," I was so happy when Jacques handed him the report. I had horrible chills that were not from the cold.

The talked for some time, mostly about the newest captain and how he was thinking of calling home a war hero that would make a more suitable captain, I think they called him Phoebus. Anyway I just stared out the only window in the room and watched the snow fall. Their change in topic caught my attention though.

"Do you think you could complete your next task?"

"Why not? I've not failed yet."  
"Well this one even I have not been able to do."

"Either way I wont fail."  
"Good, I want the Court of Miracles found."  
"And the gypsies captured, I know."

"Captured? Why?" I turned to them. They both looked over at me as if they had forgotten I was there.

Frollo walked over beside me and looked out the window. "They are like a plague ravaging Paris. Filling the people's minds and hearts with unjust things," I could feel his breath against my ear, how I wanted nothing more than to run. "You see they continue to thrive no matter how much we try to kill this plague. Every last gypsy must be stopped."

I pulled away, "Gypsies themselves are not evil. Forgive me Minister but like men there are some who chose their path. This doesn't make them a disease but instead just more human."

He smiled, "And I assume you know this because your friends with one?"

I hesitated, I promised not to betray Clopin but could I truly lie to a judge? "I've seen a few while spending time with my daughter while in town," it wasn't a lie... but I guess it wasn't the full truth either.

"Do you know much about these gypsies?"

"Nothing more than the next person."

"Well if you do it would be wise to tell your husband, wouldn't want one of them harming a beautiful woman such as yourself." sure you wouldn't. No wonder Clopin was afraid of Frollo finding the Court of Miracles, he would have them killed. But I still couldn't see his actions as justifiable.

"Even though you come from a well off family miss Flannery you may be surprised, this world in which we live in is rather cold. And for the sake of all we must burn those who make it cold," the look in Frollo's eyes reminded me of a raging fire.

If Jacques was now in charge of locating the gypsies hideout then I fear that it wouldn't be hidden for much longer. I had to find some way to warn them, to at least tell them to be careful. But how would I manage to tell them? I don't think any of them would talk to me now.

Frollo did say one thing that I'm sad to agree with... This is a cold cruel world.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So there ya have it. Now she knows Frollo's scheme and no he isn't attracted to her. A certain someone just told him a few lies and he is merely looking her over trying to assess if those could be true. So don't think that she has Frollo hooked to her cause she doesn't. Oh and he also acted that way cause he knows she's been talking with a certain gypsy *coughClopincough* so he kinda knows she's lying. Not really a spoiler in my opinion.**

**Oh yea forgot to say that I love the reviews =D and would like to thank you all for reading. ^.^ till the next chapter.**

**Please review.**


	7. One Dark Night

**It's finally here! The last chapter of Flannery's stay with the horrid Jacques. Yup you heard me, after this it's the Court of Miracles (not to mention our funny lovable gypsy storyteller ~.^) I'd like to thank the people who messaged me saying that they wanted to draw Flannery =D I'm very excited and I can't wait to see how they turn out. Not much to say this time so you get to the story a lot faster.**

**Disclaimer (sorry don't want to get into trouble): HoND belongs to Victor Hugo and Disney. Flannery and others belong to me**

**Enjoy,**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

One Dark Night

I'm afraid that I didn't get much chance to search for any of the gypsies. After we left the palace Jacques seemed to watch me very closely, especially when we went back to the square to find the girls had turned the boys into walking snowmen.

After we picked her up we went back home. Ami went straight to her room for a change of clothes talking nonstop about how the boys had pretty much bowed at their feet to get them to stop.

For the rest of the day we stayed at home. The governess had technically locked Ami in her room, that girl did not enjoy having to sit the rest of the day through lessons. Jacques had invited a friend, one of the men from the party a few days ago, over and they talked mostly downstairs staying out of earshot. I stayed up in the room and worked on my needlepoint.

Yes I sewed, not very well though my governess deemed it well enough. I never did anything beyond shawls or simple mending. I always ended up pricking myself thus I hated it. Though another one of the things I have to work on now that I was a changed woman. If... when I had a baby I would make all the clothes for the newborn, like any good mother did.

So yes, I worked on needlepoint for the rest of the day yet my mind lay elsewhere. I needed to find any gypsy, I would even go to Clopin if I had to, but I had to warn them. I know the matter seems trivial since no one has found them yet but I'm not sure if anyone else knew about Jacques' newest assignment.

Problem was every time I tried to go downstairs Jacques would snap his head in my direction. I took that as a warning, the last thing I wanted to do was start _that_ up again. So with each passing hour I thought of new and different ideas to try. They were all ridiculous and in the end all the thinking ruined the shawl I had been working on for Ami.

At some hour during the day Ami was sent to bed and Jacques came back up. He never asked me why I had been trying to get downstairs and I didn't mention anything about it. Jacques had changed before retiring for the night while I managed to fall asleep in my clothes again, from thinking so much.

The next day was much the same. We went out as a family to the square. Ami ran off with her friends who were bragging about their victory, the boys were red with embarrassment. Jacques led me around town.

He would stop and talk to many people, many of whom I thought would be way too far below his station for him to even glance at. Jacques led me from shop to shop talking about presents for Ami since the middle of December was soon coming.

I did do some shopping. I mostly surveyed the crowds around me looking for any familiar looking outcast, thief, or beggar. If I did I never did get the chance to talk to them, Jacques always was right next to me. He never let me wander more than a few feet away. I felt like a dog on a tight leash, and my master was looking for the same thing I was. I couldn't let him have it.

I don't know how much later but he drug me back to the square, picked up Ami, went home, and finished off the evening the same as the night before. Great one more day I lose to warn them one day closer to Jacques catching them.

This routine last another day and it was starting to drive me mad. There they were in the streets begging for money, stealing food, and performing for coins right in front of me. I stood there like a starving dog to a piece of meat, I wanted to run and yell it to them that they were in great danger if they weren't wary. But the chain Jacques seemed to have around my neck was starting to choke.

Thankfully it only lasted those three days and finally I was able to get away from Jacques. Again we were in town as we had been the past few days.

Today I was walking around in a burgundy dress. The corset was goldenrod with patterns weaved into the bodice. The neck line stopped right above my chest and the sleeves hung around my arm then flared out when it got to my hands. The dress itself didn't hoop, as many of the English style are, but instead flared out like the sleeves. When I walked it had the effect of flowing water. The edges of the dress were decorated in delicate yellow lace that matched the bodice. The heels were burgundy boots that stopped at my ankle. The only jewelry I wore was a garnet on a golden chain.

My hair was simple today I had it up in a ponytail with a few stands framing my face, a slight wave in the tresses but other wise was relatively straight.

Ami was stuck with the governess at home again, I'm sure she was throwing another fit. And like the other days we just walked around, after the second day it had become a bore.

Unlike the other days one man rode by, everyone in the street stopped to stare at him, his presence sent infamous chills down my spine. Judge Frollo rode past everyone on his hell black horse, guards lining beside him. Every gypsy in the area was long gone, as though they had envisioned his arrival minutes before. It was an ominous sight watching him casually ride by, the red cloth that hung from his hat billowed like a stream of blood in the December chill.

Jacques walked right past the guards and up to the ink black stallion. Frollo pulled the horse to a stop and nodded as they exchanged what seemed like pleasant greetings. My heart almost stopped when I realized Jacques nor Frollo had looked back at me. This was it, my only chance. I slid back into the crowd and slipped into the first alleyway I could get into.

As I walked through the back streets of Paris I couldn't shake the suspicion that I was being watched. Paranoid, I glanced over my shoulder at the desolate streets behind me only to see the shadows lurking around. Nervous, that Jacques indeed did suspect me of betraying his plans, my steps hastened.

I checked some of the less populated streets and began my search there but to no avail, convenient how when you actually are looking for something it completely evades you. The day stretched on and still nothing, I was growing tired and frustrated quickly. I stormed the alleys willing someone to appear. This didn't seem to do much more than my original plan. No wonder gypsies were hardly ever captured, you could never find one!

A tap on the shoulder almost gave me a heart attack, I whirled on the person fearing it to be the one person I was also trying to avoid. Instead my gaze fell into the emerald pools I had been hoping to find. The dancer, Esme I think, wasn't glaring at me like last time but her gaze certainly wasn't pleasant either.

"Well well, what is a noble doing in the dirty back streets?" when she placed her hands on her hips I noticed that the goat was still with her.

I looked down with a feeling that almost could be called shame, "I know, but I had to find one of your people."

One of her midnight eyebrows raised, "Why should you have anything to do with us?"

"I had to warn you," I looked into her eyes, they hardened at the contact.

"Warn us of what? Frollo's wrath? Hate to tell you but we know already-"

"No no no. I've come to warn you about my husband, Jacques," she looked confused now so I continued, "he works under Frollo and has now been assigned to find the Court of Miracles. From what I gathered from Frollo he doesn't fail either."

"Well we've heard the same thing about a million other soldiers and they've never found us, even if they had the never told anyone about it," she didn't looked disturbed by the thought much but I couldn't help but cringe as I remembered why I still wasn't down there with them.

"Please believe me, I have a bad feeling about this. I'm terrified that he'll find you all."

"Why do you even care so much?" I was taken aback. Why did I care? The night I had made my resolve I had tried to view gypsies as the majority of the people do. Yet when I heard of Frollo's plan had not all my thoughts gone to getting word to the gypsies, for three days after that too.

"Your people who are trying to survive in this world like anyone else. Sure you lie and deceive people but then that's the average person. Frollo wants to kill you off for no reason and I don't want to see innocent people slaughtered."

Her eyes softened while her face lost the annoyed look she had been wearing, "Clopin's right, your different from all of them."

"I'm afraid though that can't be the case anymore," I couldn't look at her, why did she have to bring his name up?

"Why not?"

"I'm not a gypsy but I'm not a Parisian either. My views and theirs are different but my class and duties keep me from taking the side I know is right. I can't win against them so it's time I stepped up and played my part within society."

The tension I felt must have meant she was frowning, "That's stupid. You should stand up for what is right instead of sulking with the crowd."

"If you were up against a crowd and you were the only one who disagreed with them would you have enough courage to defy them?"

"Of course I-"

"Have you even thought about what the consequences might be?" she hesitated. "I agree that it's wrong to stand aside but with Frollo and Jacques against me I'm afraid I'd have no chance and could possibly lose more than my self respect."

"I'm sure I could stand against them. I know you could too Flannery."

"You hardly know me gypsy."

"Esmeralda, and just your being here right now is a confirmation of that."

"How?"

"You say you've decided to be the lady you were raised to be, yet in all your glory you run through the dirt low parts of the city trying to warn beggars and thieves in a dress unsuited for this part of town. You could've easily wasted time changing into something dirtier or even sent someone else, instead you run down the streets not caring who sees you talking to us."

Well I didn't really have to go back to get a new dress for this one's hem was caked in dirty snow. The yellow lace now looked a damp brown and burgundy thread hung out like a tattered rag. Well this wasn't the first dress I had destroyed before.

"I'm afraid that still doesn't mean much," I looked up and realized that the streets were now dark, the sun had set while the waning moon was taking her place in the sky, "I'm afraid I have to go now Esmeralda, please heed my warning and be wary."

"And just like that you walk off?"

"Good day."

"Perhaps I was wrong about you," her voice was as sharp as any blade.

I walked past her and toward the still active streets. My mind went blank as I turned around to Esmeralda and said, "Please tell Clopin that I'm sorry but I have my reasons and I will stick with them." I didn't see her expression, it was too dark, but I somehow knew that he would get my message.

I replayed the conversation through my mind several times as I journeyed back home. Was Esmeralda right? Would I stand up for the gypsies? No I couldn't, I would lose everything I had worked up so far. The beatings would start again too no doubt.

When I walked through the door it seemed silent. Ami usually stayed up till I got home and made her go to bed, but the silence wasn't like her. Surely she wasn't asleep yet? There I go again, overreacting, she was probably out with the governess still.

Exhausted I went straight up to the room instead of grabbing food. The moment I walked through the door my eyes locked with blazing sapphires. Jacques didn't have to stand up to make me cower against the wall, but since I had no idea what he was upset about I held myself together.

"Is something the matter?" my voice a mere whisper on the wind yet his reaction meant he had caught it.

"Is something the matter?" he repeated through clenched teeth, "WELL WHY DON'T YOU ANSWER THAT!" I cringed.

"I don't understand," my voice trembled.

He stood, "You should! I wondered at first why you were out so late, now I realize why."

I couldn't speak, how did he find out I had spoken with Esmeralda? No wonder the house was silent. He probably had the governess take Ami out until he was through beating me. Great more bruises, the old ones were almost gone too.

"I did it because I believed it to be the right thing," I tried to hold my head high, that only last a few seconds before I was thrown to the ground. My ribs hurt, I hoped nothing was broken.

"THE RIGHT THING?! DARE YOU SUGGEST I'M ANYTHING LESS THAN A GREAT HUSBAND?! PREVIDEING YOU WITH SHELTER AND FOOD, MONEY, CLOTHES!" he screamed. I couldn't say anything for the blows came hardly seconds after that.

Finally I did get the chance to run, I throw open the door and dashed down the halls trying to get to the entrance. Jacques was faster, before I had fully made it down to the first level he got a hold of my hair. He jerked back hard on it, causing me to lose my footing and fall down the stairs.

"DARE YOU DISGRACE ME BY TRYING TO RUN AWAY?! YOU TRY EVEN NOW, HOW DARE YOU!" run away? Suddenly it clicked. Jacques wasn't angry because he discovered I was talking to gypsies, instead he was fumed because he thought I had been trying to run away. In all that had happened I had forgotten to unpack everything I had gathered to join the gypsies. He must have found it all and thought I was out getting supplies.

"Jacques you don't understand!" I sobbed. I was rewarded with a slap. Again I tried to get up, this time I made it to the main doors. I threw them open ready to rush out into freedom but again I was pulled back. Jacques pinned me to the nearest wall and struck me again.

"FINA!" he stopped long enough to turn and see Ami right in the doorway. The governess must have just dropped her off or told her to go home.

"Amalie go!" Jacques yelled.

"What are you doing to Fina?!" tears started to fall from her eyes now.

"I said go!"

"No!!" she dropped her coat, ran over to us, and started hitting Jacques. Screaming for him to release me. He grabbed her and threw her aside, I tried to rush to her but his grip on me was iron. The whole thing seemed to repeat itself. Jacques would hit me several times, Ami would recover and try anything to get him off me, Jacques would throw her off, and repeat.

To me this went on for hours. Then all too quickly I was outside, I was running. I turned to look over my shoulder and tripped. The snow numbed the searing pain that had overtaken my body. Yelling filled my ears, at first it was Jacques and Ami's voices I heard then others. The dark was scared away by light, lanterns.

Gentle hands scooped me out of the snow and held me. The old man frowned down at me. I knew him, he came to the party after the wedding. He was a senior man, doctor, who lived only but a few houses away. He lived alone after his wife died in which he started treating patients for free, but only when they truly needed the help.

"My dear what happened?" his gentle voice made the pain disappear for a few moments.

"Jacques..." I managed to say.

"The liar!"

"_Monsieur _Follet I would suggest you stayed quiet for now."

"She was trying to run away! She'll say anything to make me look evil!" by now a crowd had formed, people were whispering amongst each other about who they thought responsible.

"I doubt such a kind young lady would inflict these wounds upon herself-"

"Exactly! Don't you see, you never would suspect her which is what makes it the perfect act."

"I would never-" I started.

"Shut up!" I flinched, when would the nightmare be over? Just then a midnight horse walked past the crowd and into the middle of the turmoil. Everything was silent as Judge Claude Frollo examined the scene before him, great just what I needed.

His voice made the air several degrees colder, "What's going on at such an ungodly hour?" Jacques told him the same thing that he had yelled moments before. I had been trying to run away, when he found out and confronted me about it I had shoved him out of the room and staged the injuries. I then threw open the door and had everyone declaring a beating to cover it up.

I knew anything I said in front of Frollo would be tossed aside. The wind froze the skin when the tears fell, I couldn't stop them. My nightmare had come true and I couldn't do anything about it. Had I not been careless I could've prevented it.

"He's lying! He was beating her I saw him!" Ami cried.

"See? She's even turned my own daughter against me!" At that the crowd broke in, arguing with each other. So far most of the people believed that Jacques had indeed abused me.

Frollo held up one black gloved hand, "I see a lack of evidence to either story. Therefor it cannot be determined how to handle the situation." The crowds yelled, I broke out sobbing. "So I shall not interfere with this, we shall let it resolve itself." with that he rode off. Guards yelled for the crowd to disperses, the doctor was forced to release me and go back home.

I just laid there in the snow crying, this would continue for who knows when. How badly I was deceived when I thought it was I causing the beatings, my first impression of Jacques had been correct. Ami had come over and was trying to reassure me that it was going to be better.

Jacques walked over, smiling, "Don't you see Flannery you won't ever win." I turned away, I heard the snow crunch behind me and the unmistakable sound of his laughter. How I wanted to scream.

When I heard Ami gasp a few minutes later I thought it was because Jacques had returned. I certainly didn't expect the grab to the shoulder. I jumped up and whirled around. Three figures wreathed in the darkness stood before me. I was so frightened that it was Frollo's men, I started backing away. Every step they took toward me the faster I crawled away.

"Fina," Ami grabbed my arm and knelt beside me. I had not the strength to pull away.

"Flannery it's just us," the goat bleating at the end gave her away. Now that I was calming down it could make out a few distinct features. The person closest to me wore a most familiar hat that I don't think I ever could forget. It was Clopin. Esmeralda, followed by her goat, and another gypsy was right behind him.

"Flannery," I could hardly see his face in the dark but I could hear the sadness that was foreign to his voice. I tried to stand and say that I was in no mood for whatever he was about to say, but my legs fell out underneath me. Clopin quickly steadied me.

"Thanks," I whispered. I started to pull back so I could stand on my own but Clopin wouldn't allow it, he pulled me into his embrace. I was frozen, I didn't know what to say. The last thing I expected was for the gypsy to hug me.

"I'll get you out of here if you want," his breath warm against my ear.

"I do."

"Then we leave, now." he pulled back and said something to the others.

"Wait," I said in a hushed whisper.

"What?"

"Ami is coming right?"

"Flannery she-"

"Is as much a victim of this as I am, if she can't go neither do I." The fight was over before it began. So we slipped into the dark of Paris, sliding in and out of the shadows, and passing into the entrance to the one place I had vowed not to return to. My new home, the Court of Miracles.

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Did they witness what happened? Did they risk their lives to see if she was ok? You'll find out next chapter. To be honest Jacques finding her stored away clothes and possesions she was going to take with her wasn't what I had originally planned on but I thought it was a better reason for him to beat her again then what I had at first (the first idea though had her a lot bloodier and beat up).**

**Thank you for reading, reviews apprciated (and much thanks to everyone who has reviewed, you guys keep me going even when I get frustrated and stuck =).**


	8. A Fortuneteller's Protégé

**Yes I know it's amazing I haven't fallen off the earth and died, no just kidding. Been sick lately so I've been stuck at home with more time to write. Can't say that I'm happy I'm stuck here at home for three days but I feel awful enough that I would almost rather lie in bed and do nothing rather than get up and have to move around. ^-^ No worries though I'm starting to feel better. Thank you a lot to everyone who reviewed, I'm trying to update as often as I can.**

**What stumped me the longest on this chapter was what job I could have Flannery do, I didn't want her to be able to dance like Esme or be a fantastic singer like Quasi or Clopin (that would bring up mary sueish qualities and that is the last thing I want). But I wanted her to be somewhat different, I read other fanfics who have girls who work outside of the Court or who sew or act and I don't want to steal off anyone's idea. Trying to keep very original. Anywho I finally thought up of having her read fortunes and I've found I could play around a lot with that idea so I'm very happy ^^.**

**Disclaimer: HoND belongs to Victor Hugo and Disney. Flannery and others belong to me.**

**Enjoy =)**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

A Fortune-teller's Protégé

I was in a sea of green grass, a clear blue sky trapped in the calm serene feeling of the field. The air was so clear and crisp that the first inhale it stung my nose. A feeling of absolute joy overwhelmed me and I ran around the field little a newborn foal in spring.

I was still wearing my burgundy dress yet instead of being lined in yellow thread it now donned golden silk. My hair billowing freely about in the gently breeze that seemed to cocoon and twist around me. I had never felt so free, no propriety or dignity; no Jacques or Frollo to worry about.

I felt as if the chains that had bound me to society for years had suddenly been destroyed. As if they had been cutting into my skin far too deep and now I was finally healing from all the wounds they had inflicted.

Finally dizzy from running around in countless circles, I feel to the ground. The sun felt so good against my skin. A monarch fluttered into my vision, its yellow and orange stain glass pattern wings trapped my gaze. I watched it daintily fly until it landed somewhere in the forest of green.

I got up and slowly walked to where it had disappeared, I didn't want to frighten it away. Yet when I got there I couldn't see one sign of those beautiful wings anywhere. Fearing it had died I parted the grass that was at my feet, there was the butterfly perched on violet petals that swayed in the breeze.

The iris seemed to be dancing, hidden away from the world yet swaying away right where it stood. The monarch didn't seem to mind, in fact it was the only audience the flower had. Careful as not to disturb the butterfly, I picked the iris and pulled it out into a foreign unknown world.

No longer did it have to dance alone in the darkness of solitude. Like me it was now free, or was it? I had pulled it out of the very earth that gave it life, the only sanctuary it ever had. Could it live once plucked from the land it was born on?

Was my fate also clouded such? I knew nothing of being a gypsy so I had just dropped myself into a world I had no idea about. What if like the flower I couldn't survive adapting to what was unbeknownst to me? Was I helping my situation or making it worse, I mean I was not only doing this to myself but to little Ami as well.

Speaking of Amalie where was she? Certainly she would be here with me, I mean she didn't want to leave my side after she saw the first incident with Jacques. Was she okay? Did everyone get caught? How did I end up here? And where was I?

In my panic I hadn't realized that the sky had gotten dark, the gently breeze that had beckoned me to frolic in my new freedom had now changed to raging gales that threatened to crush everything. I watched in horror as the monarch was tossed every which way in the winds and saw the grass being pounded to the earth. I glanced worriedly at the iris, only to be surprised that it hadn't been torn out of my grasp by the winds; every single petal was perfectly intact.

Was this an omen of the disaster to come from my actions or was it the inevitable disaster that would fall upon Paris despite every attempt to evade it? The winds were so strong now I feared being blow away like the butterfly, I threw myself to the ground in an attempt to escape the gales. Yet the effort was a vain one, the winds had become too strong; I was tossed aside like a fallen leaf and thrown into the sky.

~*~*~*~

I sat up sweating, I could feel the moisture drip off my body onto the thin sheet covering me. It was dark, where ever _it _was. I remembered not of this room I was in now. It wasn't a very large area but wide enough for many cots beside my own. Most were empty while others held passed out gypsies. I knew I was in the Court of Miracles but I just didn't know where I was in this new territory.

I was no longer wearing the gown I had come in, instead I was in a white silk slip. Bandages covered my arms; god did my head hurt. Well not only my head but more like my whole body did. My stomach growling informed me that I was also hungry. I wonder how long I had been asleep?

My legs protested my standing up, god who knew that my legs could ever get so stiff? Looking around a little more I realized that I was in a tent. The high peeked ceiling and swaying fabric kind of gave that away.

I walked out past the tent flap into a world of tents and caravans of many sizes and colors. The stone floor of the catacombs beneath my feet were silent, I guess it was still night out. Though there really was no way to tell, you would have to light many lanterns to fill this huge room with light.

Even in the dim light I could make out the many fabrics that hung above my head, they were one of the main factors that made the room seem less like part of a tomb. They were suspended everywhere, against the wall, around some of the stone columns, and of course the ceiling.

Maybe it had been better if I had stayed back in the tent for now I was lost, I know I wasn't even outside and I was lost pathetic right? Catacombs weren't the warmest place on earth, in fact they were just as chilly as the world outside. I was shivering and the stones beneath my feet felt like ice under my toes.

After awhile of wandering I ran into the one thing I would never get used to, the gallows. They seemed so huge now that I was standing in front of them. Just staring at it brought back memories of why I had settled down here the first time. That alone gave me enough chills to make me feel outside now.

I tried to rub warmth back into my arms as I walked away from the gallows, sadly it took the warmth from the rest of my body to do so. If I could find a bloody lantern or even a small candle I would have stopped and warmed up for a bit; I wasn't having too much luck doing so though. That was until I turned around the next bend, I was surprised I hadn't seen the light from my own tent (even though I couldn't even remember where it was located).

Right before my eyes was a fire, not large enough to be a problem for the nearby tents and caravans but certainly enough for many gypsies to fit around it (and there were). A group of them played soft music as not to disturb the others but encourage the festivities. Some danced, but many talked.

I carefully crept closer, though I did jump when one burly man laughed, the sound was like thunder and almost sent me to the ground. I searched all the faces as I approached, no one had seen me yet, I felt downhearted at seeing no familiar faces. I could never talk to these people alone.

Just as I was about to turn back I saw a girl look up at me, the people around her had looked up to see why she had stopped talking. I tried to escape back into the shadows of the Court... too late. The conversations and festivities had stopped and now I was the center of everyone's attention like some freak.

I swallowed, I had no idea what to do or say. If I left I could insult them but if I sat down I would be intruding. I was getting nervous real fast, in the life I was used to I knew what conversations to stay out of and when I was welcome, here would be like shipping me off to Spain where I wouldn't know the language or customs.

Out of nowhere a familiar face popped out (how I missed it I will never know).

"Flannery!," Clopin almost sent me to the ground, he practically had jumped me instead of a simple hug.

"Umm..hello?" his smile was wider than ever, I have to admit I had missed seeing it. I couldn't help but laugh as he pulled me onto his lap back on one of the logs surrounding the fire.

Instead of anyone lecturing him about how I was an outsider (or why I was on his lap, which I felt sure it was because there were no more seats around the fire) they simple stared at us. I blushed when I noticed several tan faces twisted with surprise.

Clopin laughed at me when he finally noticed my reaction to the attention, "Everyone this is Flannery Wilkinson, she's the newest to our family here," I was grateful he had used my maiden name, I blushed again when he said "family". I would have to do much to prove I was worthy of belonging.

Another thing, I wasn't used to working for my position I was simple born with it. My marriage to Jacques had also risen my statues. Had it not been for the fact that I already owed the gypsies a great debt for saving me I would've been outraged at having to prove my worth to them.

A skinny, very tan girl came up to me, "Welcome, I hope that you feel like your at home here." Her black hair was tied back in a braid which dangled about her mid-back. Hazel eyes examined mine, as if searching for some reason to not trust me. I watched her body language carefully, even through her puffed out yellow skirt it was obvious that she was tense.

"Flannery this is Riva, like Esmeralda she's a dancer," Clopin explained, "Since Flannery has been in the infirmary the past two days we haven't really been able to get her situated here yet, would you mind letting her stay with you Riva?" The girl seemed shocked that he asked. The emotions played across her face, it was like watching a play in the theater again.

Asleep for two whole days?! How could I have slept for two days straight, I rarely even slept past 11 in the morning. No wonder my muscles all felt stiff and cramped as I walked.

Finally her sharp features smoothed out till her face was stripped of all emotion, "I guess I can, I have extra room now that my sister is gone." Gone? I hoped that didn't mean she had been one of the gypsies unfortunate enough to get caught by Frollo.

Clopin opened his mouth but Riva cut him off, "If your about to ask me to help her out around here why don't you ask Esme? I already have my hands full just trying to keep bread on the table."

"You were only half right," Clopin's face had lost its smile but he didn't look upset, he just used the cool calmness I had seen monarchs use when they try to maintain control. "I was going to ask if you would help make sure she settles in, taking care of her will be the responsibility of everyone till she's settled."

The only sound I could hear for the next seconds was Clopin's steady breath (I could feel it against my neck too but I could still hear it) and the crackling of the fire. I was happy for the amber glare the fire gave off so my unladylike blush was not visible.

Riva finally spoke up, "Fine, but Clopin we can't watch over her all the time."

"So all the fun stopped just so you could complain Riva? How unlike you," we all turned to see an all too familiar goat prance up with a very beautiful gypsy in a green dress. It was shocking to see Esmeralda in something other than purple, it still suited her.

"Glad to see your up Flannery," she said with a slight smile.

I smiled timidly back, "Thank you for rescuing me, afraid I'm not quite experienced in the whole concept of self-defense."

"Of course not, nobles don't do the dirty work themselves."

"Riva!"

"I'm only telling the truth," she shrugged. Riva almost looked younger than me, she certainly was shorter. Though I had learned to never take size into account. I envied her, she and Esmeralda seemed to hold a fire within them that made them appear strong; I was merely a weak spoiled rich girl from England, what did I know the world behind fancy dresses and makeup?

"No, she's right."

"See she isn't offended any," Riva defended herself. When all she got were empty stares she turned back to the group she had been socializing with, gradually the gossiping and music started back up as if I had never come. Esmeralda and her goat wandered off to find a someone.

Clopin introduced me to many of the gypsies close by, all giving me wary looks at some point during the night. Either he was oblivious to them or didn't care, though I had noticed and I certainly did care. I was silent as I listened to them converse, I couldn't relate with these people so I had nothing to talk about.

"You used to live in England, right?" I glanced up at the gypsy, her face showing the wear of age. Many of the gypsies had quited to listen in, I felt like I was being tested.

I swallowed nervously before I answered, "Yes ma'am."

"And how was it there?"

"Alright I guess," her frown told me that was not the answer she had been looking for, "Though the scenery cannot compare to that of Paris's. Seems so peaceful, if only it was truly that way."

She sighed, " _'If only'_s can't change the world but nor do they shape it. And thank God for that as well, if so we'd all be at the mercy of Claude Frollo." There were many murmurs of agreement. It was the only time I had seen any gypsy's mask of happiness drop to show the pain the "judge" had caused. I didn't see the gypsies instead I saw a people permanently wounded by an unjust man who had turned his people against them.

"I'm very sorry you have to go through this, while I'm here I'll do the best I can to help out," I offered.

She did one more quick examination of me then snorted, "You don't seem limber enough to dance, too quiet to sing, not strong enough to do a man's work, how could you help?"

Had it not been for my injuries I would've been fuming, though she was right. I wasn't good at much, no way I could ever dance like Esmeralda. I could sew... well moderately. And I've never sung in front of a crowd so I didn't know how well that would go. "True, I might not have many talents but if pushed hard enough I'm a fast learner. Help me find what my strengths are and I promise I'll pull my end."

"Soldiers will be looking for you since you did run away," her eyes held the fear of _their _capture not mine. If I was found dressed as a gypsy they would be hunted down and punished for aiding me.

"I'll change my appearance."

"By cutting all your hair off and sitting in the sun till your baked? Even then what would you do with those eyes of yours, burn them out?" she sneered. I looked down ashamed, she was right I could be identified right through my twin violet pools.

"Jenay, no need to snap at the girl," Riva had wandered back over. The older woman shot the girl a warning glare, her dark eyes held some unspoken threat.

"Then how do you suppose she disguise herself?"

"Well, we can still cut her hair," cut my hair?! I had spent all my life growing it out to reach my waist, all the women on my mother's side had as well, it was expected to have long hair in her family. "New clothes of course, an alias when not at the Court, hmm..," she paused, "And have her do something no one would ever think a "proper lady" would dare attempt."

I was now officially frightened, I couldn't help but come up with a hundred different audacious jobs they could make me do. Honestly I think I was more afraid now then I had been two nights ago. Jenay raised one black eyebrow at Riva, it had taken the place of her scowl.

She cast me, or Clopin, a sideway glance, "And what would you deem worthy enough for our newest addition to the family?"

"Anything she proves to be good at," Clopin's said nonchalantly. Jenay's mouth started to curve into a twisted smile that made my stomach want to churn. "Although it has to be something she feels most comfortable trying," she frowned at the challenge that was hidden by his words.

"Very well then, we all have a night to think about it. After all two more mouths to feed is two times more work for everyone else," she warned. Two more? Right, Ami, I hoped that her first two days here had gone well and she was fitting in fine. I'll find her in the morning and make sure she is okay.

Clopin gave her a reassuring smile, "We'll make it, just like we always have."

"Your too optimistic for your own good," she shook her head in disapproval but said no more.

Even at night it was like the day had never ended for these people, they drank and laughed away; carrying on as if they never had to worry about life. Yet, even though this concept was not foreign to me, I found myself drawn into it. Back home... what was I saying _this _was home now, I needed to forget the life I once knew. God really had answered my prayers, he gave me the chance to live my own adventure so I needed to stop worrying and latch onto this chance I was given.

I quickly found myself engaging many conversations, though wary at first they soon forgot what I threat I might be. Mostly it was the younger gypsies who even dared to talk to me, they didn't understand why their elders were making such a fuss. Most of the _kids _were learning to steal or perform. One girl said that her father had been teaching her to pick pockets since she could walk.

I tried to keep my mouth shut as they told me things close to this nature, it was more than wrong to steal and kill, why couldn't all perform? One thing surprised me though, after meeting the gypsies I was fairly sure that fortunetelling was a myth yet a girl, she looked younger than Riva, told me she was close to actually going out and reading people.

When I asked her if she read people through the crystal ball like stories said, she laughed.

"Sure some do but not me."

"Then how else can you tell a fortune?"

Desinee, the girl, smiled, "Simple, it's easy for me to read people so I can pretty much tell their future from their habits, my mother does the same."

"Read people?"

"Yeah, like telling the things a person likes or dislikes from their personality. It's not magic though so no way to be for sure about anything. I can tell your still confused on how this works, I'll give you an example.

"You-, yes you, anyway I can tell that your nervous here. You haven't talked much except to anyone younger than me so it's pretty obvious. You've the ability to turn into spitfire if provoked enough, though your a very nice person most of the time. Also your a little bit of a perfectionist," she grinned.

"But-"

"Well, that last part I just guessed on. Before you ask why I'll tell you that most nobles I've heard about from my mother were."

"And that's all from observation?" I stared at her in awe. She had known me for only a few minutes and she could already make out a few characteristics that took a few days to surface. She giggled but nodded.

"Desinee," another gypsy came over, she looked like an older version of Desinee – except she didn't look like a gypsy. Her cheek bones were too dull and her skin looked more like it had been painted than naturally dark. Her voice was thick with an accent I couldn't place.

"Oh, mother this is Flannery. Flannery this is my mother Ileana," even her name was foreign. Ileana offered me a warm smile, I didn't feel nervous around her at all.

"So your the young lady who has everyone in an uproar," she feigned ignorance but her brown eyes danced with interest, "You truly are a fighter."

"What?"

"Don't let her fool you into thinking that she's read you or anything, Ileana just pays very good attention to the stories Clopin's told of you," Esmeralda almost caused me to jump off Clopin's lap and land on my rump. She had came from pretty much nowhere.

Ileana's laugh sounded so dainty but was incredible loud; her dark chestnut hair shook at her shoulders. "You had to go and ruin my fun, your no better than Clopin."

"I'm going to keep out of this one ladies," Clopin stated, I couldn't help but giggle at his innocence masquerade.

I returned the smile she had given me earlier, "So Desinee told me your a fortune teller. I must admit the whole idea that you can figure out a person's future just by their attitudes or demeanor is amazing."

"It's a talent passed down by my mother's family, really your only taking their hobbies or habits and thinking about where their actions could lead them," she raised one chestnut eyebrow at me, "If your interested I could teach you."

I frowned slightly. "What's the matter not that interested enough to even attempt it?" Esmeralda got a little defensive.

"It's not that at all, I have no talent for reading people whatsoever," I said hanging my head in shame. The gentle touch on my shoulder made me look up into emerald eyes, her so soft it was hard to tell there had been anger in it before.

"Even the best of us started as nothing," she assured me.

Ileana scoffed, "What are you talking about? You've hardly lived long enough to earn the right to advise others."

"Hasn't stopped me any. Plus everyone knows I give better advise than half the senile old people around here," shrugged Clopin, Ileana pulled me off his lap before she smacked him upside the head. Everyone nearby was thrown into gales of laughter.

"Dare you talk to me that way _boy_? If I was your ma- heaven forbid you ever talked to me that way," Ileana snarled. Clopin was reaching for his hat and rubbed his head where she'd hit him, he was smiling though, loving every minute of the chaos he had caused.

The rest of the night I talked with Desinee, Ileana, Esmeralda, Clopin, and of course the children. It seemed like only a few minutes we were able to talk before many people started leaving. Ileana asked to come over by her tent the next morning and she could help me learn how to read people's "futures". Before she left with Desinee I thought I heard her mutter something along the lines of "Finally an apprentice outside of the family." though it was so faint there seemed to be nothing of it other than the air that flowed through the catacombs.

Me? A fortune-teller? Sounded exciting, though not as grand as singing or dancing, though it could still be an excellent way to help bring in money until I learned of some other hidden talent. I couldn't wait till the next morning. I mean with two days of rest and excitement there was no way I was ever going to last the rest of the night.

Clopin had stayed behind to help me find my way back to the infirmary. We walked in silence most of the way but ever since my stay with Jacques I had found silence intimidating.

"So...umm..," I had no idea where to start. He just merely glanced at me from the corner of his vision, not bothering to turn his head. "Why did you order Jenay and Riva back there? I mean thank you but wasn't it a little...-"

"Demanding? Rude? No offense but it's what you did almost all of your life," he cut in.

"When did I ever do such a thing?"

"Your servants, lower classes, slaves even. To you it doesn't seem demanding or rude but think about it for one second. Did those people ever want to do _your _bidding? Probably not but they had no choice," I couldn't look at him, I was angry he suggest that I used people. At the same time I could understand why he had said that.

Out of habit I defended my dignity, "But that's why they are what they are. Servants, as their names imply, serve. They choice to live that way willingly. Plus they can always quit."

"Your forgetting the lower class and slaves," he said calmly.

I stopped and stared at the stone flooring. "I have no control over that. Besides I believe I've been nicer than most to them," I held my head high. He shot that down with the sharp steel his eyes had become.

"Than most? What did you not glare at them in disgust as you walked by on your gold crested heels?" true there was hardly any way I was better than the average upper class citizen but I wasn't as low as he was depicting.

"Even though we've only known each other for less than a month do I appear to be that cruel to you? If so then how come you convinced the others to accept me into the Court of Miracles _Monsieur Trouillefou?_" I snapped. He seemed appalled that I had reacted so, typical of him!

"Goodnight Clopin," I rushed before he could recover. With that resolved (for now) I slipped into the tent. If this was an infirmary he'd be mad to come in here and bicker. Suddenly very exhausted I collapsed onto the cot that I figured was mine.

~*~*~*~

I dreamed of a red-haired gypsy woman. She had on a veil of gossamer threads cloaking half her face, her sleeves a black silk that hugged her arms and covered the back of her hand to wrap around her middle finger where you would think to find rings. Silver bangles rested against her wrist, contrasting greatly with the black that covered her hands.

Her bodice black covering the top of a midnight blue gown, its layers spilling over the edge of the chair and onto the grass below her bare feet. Matching sapphire drops hung from her ears and dangled at the slightest movement. Her hair resting on the back of her chair, the straight locks danced in the wind like fire.

Before her was a plain wooden table, no fancy cloths to shine it up. The only thing of interest on the table was magnificent clear ball resting on a silver stand decorated with rare gems. The ball, upon further investigation, turned out to be made of crystal and was no bigger than the size of a small hen.

_"Welcome," _said the gypsy, her voice was mesmerizing. So were her eyes, they were the clearest shade of violet I had ever seen. She was talking to a man, black hair in a small ponytail. Tired blue eyes took in the beautiful woman before him. Jacques!

_"I would like to know what lies in store for me. Fate has been cruel to me, as you should know well "gypsy," _he spat. I could make out the smile through the woman's veil, she seemed to smirk at what he thought would be an insult.

_"Very well," _she closed her eyes, her hands hovering just a breath's length over his palms. Finally her brilliant eyes met his again, _"For you I see many chances for your redemption," _his once familiar eyes, now wrinkled with age and stress, hardened,_ "whether you take them or not is up to you. Had you not thrown everything away years ago then maybe you wouldn't be coming to me for your future." _Her features became solemn as if reminiscing about a horrible past.

Just then a small boy ran over to the woman. He held up his hands to her. _"Mommy, up. Up," _he pleaded, she obliged by setting him in her lap and smiling down at him. After he was settled he looked at Jacques. This caused the Parisian to frown greatly.

His black midnight hair was ragged and uneven, his clothes dirty and worn. Dirt caked his hands and face, I almost smiled imagining this little boy as what Clopin must have looked like when he was a child (he certainly looked nothing like Jacques). His features were remarkable similar, but one thing was off... his eyes belong to the fortuneteller. His gaze found the phantom me and smiled, a smile that looked strikingly similar to my own with a hint of Clopin's crookedness.

"Mommy," he said, arms reaching out to **me**.

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Ta-da! So yes she's mad at Clopin again, but you know I would be to if he tried to insult me like that (even if he didn't mean it he still said it). So please please please review and let me know what you think about where I'm going with this. If people don't like it I'll try to give it a more subtle approach (even though I like it). Your reviews are what keep me going.**

**Thanks for reading.**

* * *


	9. The King of Truands

**Yay! I finally was able to post again! Sorry for the long wait but Open Office had a major crash that had something to do with a virus, wouldn't let me uninstall it or open any document without it freezing. Thankfully I did have everything saved to a flashdriver (thank god for them or I'd never write again...ok that is a lie) So anyway finally got it to work without downloading it again.**

**Thank you very much for everyone who reviewed, especially Suguri for pointing out a few things that I missed. I really hope this chapter is better. Oh and to IdrilPuck, FLUFF! ^.^ yes there is some so I hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: HoND belongs to Disney and Victor Hugo. Flannery and other characters belong to me.**

**Enjoy,**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

The King of Truands

I woke up to the clear distinct sound of my stomach. Great I had forgotten to eat last night, now it felt like my stomach was going to digest itself. Looking around the dim tent I noticed that a small piece of paper and some clothes were on the cot next to mine.

_Flannery,_

_I know you need some new clothes so I picked these out, I don't wear them anymore. Riva says to tell you that you can move into her caravan at any time. Oh and Ami says to hurry up and see her. That kid was really worried about you._

_Esmeralda_

I sighed as I ran my hand over the various fabrics Esmeralda had "donated" to me. They were rough and in some places rugged, well my life could no longer be glamorous so I needed to get used to it.

Slipping out of the rags my clothes had become, I pulled out various fabrics and adopted the gypsy fashion of not matching. I could make better costumes later, but to be honest in a way I liked it, after having to be so coordinated with color and fashion, mismatching was fun.

The white wool sleeves of the shirt were like Esmeralda's but stopped just halfway down my upper arm. The bodice covered my chest and stopped there, like most English party dresses. The bodice was styled like a corset, strings crisscrossed and weaved down the middle. The chest was the only white, the bodice was light brown with the silk underneath the strings was midnight blue.

The skirt was ruby, a brighter red than I think I had seen in awhile, and went to my ankles. It was a little large on me (Esmeralda had more of a curve, I'm plain remember), so I picked up one of the shawls and tied it around my waist. The shawl contrasted deeply. Silver tassels hung off of the black fabric and spun into crescent moons embroidered in it.

The only final touch I could add was to tie my hair back in a high ponytail. She had sparred no jewelry nor shoes. I looked like a patchwork gypsy, out of place and out of style. I couldn't wait to get a new outfit, one that I knew would fit _me_, not only in size but in style.

Grabbing the other fabrics I stepped out into the Court, it was almost like the night. Though it was much brighter with more torches lit and livelier with more people about. As they each passed they glanced at me tentatively, as if they weren't sure whether I was worth they're trouble to take in. Suddenly I felt like the odd one out, now I knew how they felt outside the Court.

"Ah, good morning _ma chère,_" I almost fell over. Clopin laughed as I tried to keep my heart going. I was really starting to hate his little habit of appearing from thin air. Which he was all too good at.

Remembering our argument last night I scoffed, "Yes a _fine _morning." I felt my violet eyes harden, Clopin looked down like an ashamed child.

"I know, Flannery I _am_ sorry. I know your not that kind of person, I can _tell_, but we're so mistreated by people of your station that I couldn't help but take some of my frustration out on you. I really can't express it very well but when I do it's been holed up for so long I can't control it," he apologized. He really did seem upset about it, but I didn't want him making it a habit to treat me like his scapegoat.

Sighing I gave him a tired smile, "Can't really blame you, I think the wine might have been too thick last night."

He raised on midnight eyebrow at me, "You didn't even have a single drop of it. And don't say someone put something in the food 'cause you never ate anything."

"I know, and thanks now your making me hungry again," I feigned extreme hungry, which caused my stomach to actually growl. I looked down blushing, I heard his clear high chuckle. When I looked up to confront him about laughing I almost knocked the rose out of one black gloved hand.

Confused I looked into his steely eyes. "It's to make up for last night. I was too cruel," he explained. I nervously took it from him, the rose was still budded. I smiled at the trick most people didn't know. If you want to keep a flower longer you pull it while it's budded not bloomed.

"Thank you, it's lovely," I said, my mind went back to the dream... the little boy. It couldn't be, Clopin was a gypsy and I was a noble born woman, this was the only time our paths would be crossed. Plus he was a... a joker and a thief, the man I planned on falling in love with was noble and brave.

Plus I heard that you have to have visions all your life to dream them... or so I was told. That must have just been my mind's punishment for the argument last night. Still... I thought of Jacques in all his poor pathetic splendor, or rather his embarrassment, asking how his life would end. I hoped that he had a pathetic ending fit for his cruel messed up life.

Then I thought of the boy. He had been one of the cutest dirtiest... strangest kids I had even seen. I could imagine myself holding him in my arms, watching him grow up. But it would never happen, as I had said I would not stay with the gypsies forever. And I refused to be tied down here in this retched tomb.

"Flannery?" I looked up at Clopin, his face had lost it's smile. "Do you not like it? I'm sorry I just wanted to make up for my boorish behavior and-"

"No no no," I interrupted, "I love it, I really do. And I forgive you. My mind was just wandering." His face took on relief, then just as he was about to respond a most embarrassing grumble came from my stomach. He laughed as I turned bright red.

Clopin gave me one of those crooked grins that showed his chipped teeth, he put one arm around my shoulders and started walking. "Before we continue talking, let's silence that stomach of yours so it won't ruin future conversations... or eat you alive."

"Well it's not my fault now is it. In all your glory you neglected to tell me where the food was," I tried to make it seem as if I was completely unaffected by all this.

Looking down at me, he mocked a guilty demeanor. "Yes yes, I am sorry. With a beautiful woman on my lap I couldn't help but think of anything else," more chuckling arose from him as I only got redder, "In fact I was surrounded by many beautiful women last night."

I froze, most had been half his age! I pulled out of his arms and whirled on him, "Then you have no reason to be seeking my company. I am not one flattered by men's silly flirts. I also have no interest in womanizers or lady's-men."

One silken black eyebrow rose, "Really now? Then how come you haven't left my company yet?"

"Well I-I... because..," why was I stuttering? Come on Flannery you can make at least more than one good comeback. "Because I'm enjoying seeing your efforts and attempts fail," I smiled wickedly then slowly turned my back on him, still walking down the path we had started. Hoped that one hurt a little below the belt.

"Fina don't be like that," Clopin pleaded as he ran in front of me, "You know you love it when I can be insufferable." Again I was frozen by his grin. Flannery wake up! He's playing with you.

Shaking my head I stared at him sceptically. "If any woman did I would grant her France myself for her tolerance and amazing patience," no over exaggeration there. "Now sir if you would be kind enough to show me the food before I eat a tent," I said smiling.

Laughing he started walking back down the row of multicolored tents and caravans. "Very well, would hate for you to eat someone out of house and home...literally," I playfully smacked his arm. The action caused the rose to fall out of my hand, sighing I picked it up.

"Here," Clopin held out his hand for the flower, confused I obliged. I'm not sure what I thought he would do with it but certainly not tuck it behind one of my ears. What really unnerved me was the fact his eyes never let mine go, not even to move several red strands out of my face first.

I swear my face must have been redder than my hair. After his hand had placed the flower behind my ear it traveled to my cheek, my breath hitched. His face suddenly started getting closer to mine. I wanted to tell Clopin to stop but all pleas were caught in my throat.

I swear I was about to have a heart attack, he was so close I could start to feel his warm breath against my face. My eyes started to close as his face was a mere breath away from mine.

"My my my," I jumped back from Clopin and whirled to see the newcomer, or _newcomers_. Ileana bit her lip trying to hide the huge grin plastered on her dark face while Desinee was laughing so hard she was red. "I simply came to visit my apprentice and I find that you already have her falling all over herself," Ileana laughed at Clopin. I didn't know what his reaction was... I couldn't face him.

"H-he doesn't have me falling over myself. I simply didn't know what he was doing," I stuck my nose up in the air. There was no way I ever would have let him kiss me, I just didn't know if that was what he had been trying.

I heard several chuckles behind me, I whirled on them, there was no way I would let my dignity fall because of one incident. The moment I did my stomach decided to reward me with a loud grumble. They all tried to hold back more laughter as my embarrassment only was heightened. "Fine you all can stay here and laugh while I eat! Without you!" maybe staying here wasn't such a great idea, I thought as I walked past them.

"No Fina, please wait," I walked faster, he was the one that started this silly ridiculous misunderstanding.

Someone grabbed my arm, at first I thought it was Clopin. Though when I spun on my heels it was Desinee. She smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry, we didn't mean to laugh. It's just that it's time our king found a queen."

I froze, "Your what?" I didn't have the energy to deal with anything bloody new!

Ileana walked over not too long after that, put a calloused hand on my shoulder, and turned to Clopin, "You mean you've kept this poor girl out of the light _before_ she entered the Court?"

Her gave her a small smile, "I didn't want to give her more stress than she's had already. Planned on letting her get settled in first."

"You should have known that it wouldn't have been kept secret for very long here," she commented. "Now your leaving me to explain it."

"Look would someone just tell me and stop treating me like a bloody child?!" I snapped. One thing I hate more than being left out of the present was not being told something when I know it's being hidden from me.

Desinee giggled, "He's our king, you know "leader of the gypsies". He's not formal about it or nothing." Now it was time for a delayed blush that should have come from her first comment. I already said I wouldn't never be with him! Now that I knew more about him I knew I certainly never wanted to become queen of all this.

"The Parisians love to call me the "King of Truands," Clopin said with a smile, "Thankfully they have no idea who this "king" is or else they'd be left without a babysitter for their children."

"Don't forget your side job of stealing," I cut in. Was I a little mad, yes. Was I also intimidated, yes. This whole time I had been harassing the gypsies' king, though he harassed me just as much if not more. It cause a few things to click though, like the gypsies obeying him without challenging his authority.

"Look Fina-"

"Flannery."

"Fina, I am sorry from keeping it from you. I just didn't feel like it was a good time to bring it up-"

"Bloody right!"

"But I will make it up to you," he had kept talking as if I had never said anything. He really was too childish for a king, the thought almost caused me to smile. Remembering I was mad at him again I held it back. Shrugging my shoulders I started to walk again, my stomach had given me another silent reminder of its emptiness.

Clopin a king? I still couldn't believe it, not only that but I was giving his "highness" anything but respect. Though I had never met the King of England or anyone directly below him, I had been raised to treat royalty with respect. But he was a gypsy, and one who didn't even act like a king!

"Fina!!" great what now? I turned, about to snap at who ever it was, then got knocked to the ground. Ami smiled down at me, a blue bandanna tied around her black curls, it tickled my nose. "You were asleep for days! But then I heard you woke up and didn't even try to find me!" she distressed.

"It was the middle of the night, I didn't want to wake up," I sat up and gave her a tight hug despite the new head injury I had from being knocked to the ground. "But I promised I planned on coming to find you."

"Okay, good," she said finally standing up. I was surprised to see her wearing a brown gown with a green sash around her waist. Small golden hoops dangled with the slightest head bob. Copper bangles clinked as she moved. Simple brown sandals almost invisible on her feet. Amalie looked like a true gypsy, to be honest she pulled the look off better than most of the older gypsies that past by.

When Ami heard my stomach she pulled me through rows of tents and caravans, promising she knew where we were going. The whole time she told me of her new friends, all the hiding places she had found and claimed in the Court, and how much she loved the people.

I listened, happy to know that dragging her along hadn't ruined her childhood. She almost seemed to belong here in a way, as if the life of being a duke's daughter had caged her. I could understand if it was, my own life had been like that. Chained to an iron cage that, even though I'd had been set free, had left scars on my wrists.

After eating, to my relief my stomach had finally left me alone, Ami gave me a tour of the Court of Miracles. Well all there was to see. After awhile of walking around and listening to Ami go on about the game of hide-and-seek she had won we ran back into Ileana. She had walked out of a multicolored tent with a bundle of cloth.

Her dark eyes halted on us and she smiled, "Flannery, good. I was worried we had scared you off."

"No, just didn't want to bother with Clo- I mean your king," the word still had a foreign taste on my tongue, especially in the same sentence with _his _name.

Ileana sighed, "Look, he is more like a leader of a clan. He doesn't expect to be treated any different because of his position, and he works hard with us instead of sitting on some makeshift throne." Her thick accent twisting some words, making them almost gibberish.

Curious, I went off topic, "Just wondering...but where do you come from? Your home land I mean."

She didn't look at me as she put the cloth in a basket and walked down one of the "paths" made obvious by the spacing between tents and caravans, "Come along, I need to deliver these to Riva." We both followed after her, not that I wanted to see the girl again but her caravan would be my new home now. "So you still want to know my homeland?" she asked some time later.

I had been so absorbed in Ami's never ending ramble that I had almost forgotten about that completely, "Oh, yes if you wouldn't mind."

"No, just a part of me I don't like revisiting. My home town is far east of here, a country called Wallachia. Left because they weren't very accepting of gypsies. But I guess that is everywhere." she said solemnly. I had never heard of Wallachia before, but it sounded like another Paris without all the glory and splendor... what was I talking about, splendor? Yes the splendor of having your life ruined.

"So you just left?" I knew I probably shouldn't press it but I would rather not start talking about Clopin again.

Ileana never looked at me and her voice soft with unwanted memories, "Not truly by choice, too many things happened. I wanted to start over and find a place I could raise my daughter. The Court of Miracles _is_ a miracle for me."

I couldn't say anything else, I couldn't begin to imagine how hard it must have been for her. I thought of a hundred things that seemed worse than the beatings I had endured. What really surprised me was that Ami remained remarkably silent the whole time.

Ileana had stopped in front of a caravan door, it was a little larger than most. As if sensing our arrival, the door opened to reveal the black haired dancer. "Finally, I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever show up, and thank you for mending my clothes Ileana," at first I thought she had been talking to the elder gypsy but the last part proved differently.

"No problem at all," Ileana handed her the basket, "Now we need to fix Flannery up."

"What?" I looked at them both horrified and completely taken aback, I came here to figure out where I would be staying not for a gypsy makeover.

Riva sighed, "Look, your appearance is too... well it stinks of upper class. It makes many of the other gypsies nervous and the last thing we want is for any Parisian to recognize you." With that I was dragged into the caravan and thrown into a chair next to a small oaken table.

"Fina don't worry, you'll look just as pretty as a gypsy," Ami tried to calm me, it wasn't working. All my life I had built up my looks, tamed my hair, and pulled myself to be the noblewoman that was expected of me. I didn't know anything else but now even that was going to change.

Over the next few hours I was primped and styled. My fancy makeup had been traded for many gypsy bangles and necklaces. My waist length fiery locks were layered down ruggedly above my middle back, I had watched in horror as I saw red fall from the corner of my eyes.

"Oh goodness, Flannery this is _not_ the end of the world. Cut the tears or I'll make sure more goes with it," Riva threatened. With several sniffs I was able to quiet the traitorous tears that I hadn't realized were running down my face. Ami laughed, not quite understanding that my ways had been deeply rooted and part of _me._

After pulling my poor mangled hair back into a ponytail and being shown the room Amalie and I would be sharing, Ileana called me over. "Are you ready to start your first lesson?" she asked. I nodded vigorously, I couldn't wait. Ileana laughed at me, "Very well, I figured that you might have gone through too much today. We shall start with the gypsies in the Court."

"You want me to read their fortunes already?" I didn't think I could handle it yet. Ileana laughed again, I blushed.

"No no, like anything you must first learn the basics. Reading people," she said. "Before you try and say anything else listen to me and soak it all in, this isn't near as easy as you think," since when was anything ever easy in my bloody life? "Now I'm sure you know not to judge a person by appearance, but don't throw that out either. Every little detail is important for an accurate reading. You need to watch their every actions, the way they talk, hold themselves, even the looks in their eyes."

That much? My head started spinning, maybe I should have suggested sewing instead of this. "All that? But what if someone just walks up to you? Someone you've never seen before, then what will you do? You won't have any time to observe them-" I stopped when I noticed how her gaze hardened. "...Sorry."

She sighed, a sound that seemed normal, untouched by her rough thick accent. "I know you are anxious, nervous even, but your not there yet. One step at a time, like life, don't try and rush it," now she was starting to sound like my governess I thought I had been rid of.

"Yeah..." I sighed, great so I'd probably be gone by the time I even started to get good at this, never was too much of a people person in the first place. Not when your surrounded by rich snobs all your life.

Ileana broke my train of thought, "Do you wish to become a dancer instead? Or would you rather sing?"

"No no no no! I'd most likely make a fool of myself dancing and I plan to be the only person to hear my singing voice until I'm cold in my grave," I said hurriedly. "Honestly I really want to learn."

The gypsy chuckled, "Calm down, I wouldn't have been mad anyway. There are reasons fortunetelling has only been passed down through the family."

She led me to a more open area, I was assuming the Court's own makeshift square, and sat down next to one of the stalls. She picked out several gypsies and pointed out little qualities about them you would never know from just glancing. One gypsy fidgeted, he would wander up to a stall or booth and would stand there nervously glancing at the wares. Another would start to walk differently whenever she passed by some of the male gypsies, always trying to appear taller and more regal. I was amazed, even though she probably knew many of these people, she would even watch visiting gypsies.

Next she had me try, I was ecstatic when I came up with the same things she did. Though instead of praising me, she scolded me saying, "Don't get cocky, everyone gets lucky." I didn't let that get me down though as I tried again. The second one I got wrong, and the next, and all the others I tried that day. I was extremely upset, not to mention frustrated..

"Flannery, this is your first time reading people. It's not going to go the way you planned," Ileana said simply.

I groaned and stood, "I got one right! How can I get one right and the others wrong?!"

"Please calm down. The first time you weren't cocky or overly confident, the other times you were. One problem is you took appearance in way too much," I whirled on her. I was not!

"I took everything into account just like you told me to! Maybe it's you who is wrong," I didn't mean to scream but I focused and caught every sliver of detail I could catch, I had been more determined to get this than anything my governess tried to force upon me.

Ileana stood and grabbed one of my shoulders, "Please it's nothing to get so worked up over. You can't be perfect the first time-"

"But I should have-"

"'Should haves' doesn't make you great," she said calmly as though I had never interrupted, "Work harder next time, there now we should have no more reason for an argument."

Without a word I walked away and turned straight into the "King of Truands" my nose tickled by the purple wool of his tunic. "What are _you_ doing here?" I snapped. He was the last thing I wanted to deal with at the moment.

"Fina," instead of just hearing his voice there was a sweet innocent one added. I looked at his side to find Ami. Her face held worry, an unbecoming look for such a sweet girl.

"Ami wanted to see you but had no idea where you were, I was helping her," Clopin did a great job of making it seem as though nothing was amiss. "You know Ileana is right, you think anyone has an easy time beginning to master something challenging?"

"Please don't preach to me, I'm not in the mood," I didn't bother to look at him or to fall into his hypnotizing eyes. "Let's go Ami." Despite the fact I still didn't know my way around I started to leave them, I tried to focus on the cool stone against my bare feet.

"Fina..." I turned back and made the mistake of looking right into her bright blue eyes. "Please don't be mad, all you need to do is practice." Amalie couldn't have looked more like an adult should she have wished it, I knew instantly I was defeated. I mean had I ever been able to deny her anything? No.

I sighed and glanced over at Ileana, "I am sorry, I didn't mean to go off on you. I hope there's still a chance that your willing to teach me."

"Of course," she smiled, "Most students, even my daughter, got up and walked away after the first few. Though my daughter was the only one who didn't quit."

"Yeah, because you force her to do it. No gypsy in their senses would take up something as dull as fortunetelling," Clopin teased. Which he was rewarded with a well deserved punch on the arm from the fortuneteller. Both erupted into laughter, a strange harmony, Clopin's high pitched chuckle and Ileana's deep laugh. I smiled, they certainly were not what I expected of gypsies but I liked it. It made them seem more... human than what they were made out to be.

Deciding I could help lighten up the mood I acted vexed, "No one warned me that gypsies never matured past childhood."

Clopin handed over my rose, which I hadn't realized had fallen again, and flashed me a wicked smile, "You haven't seen anything yet." Before he could say more a gypsy called for him. Sighing he took a hold of my hands, after asking Ami to hold the rose for me, I would have protested but he couldn't get into much trouble with someone waiting on him. "I'm only sorry that our time is cut short," my heart started racing, "And I dearly wish that we had more time." Where was he headed? "But I will have to save all the taunting till next time," he distressed when I pulled a hand away to smack his hat off.

"Someone needs you assistance, "highness," I mocked a curtsy as he managed to grab his hat and still grip my hand. Instead of arguing with me, Clopin raised the hand he still held to his lips. There he placed a chaste kiss.

Smirking, he turned and started walking, "_Au revoir Mademoiselle Flannery_."

I turned back to Ileana, "Some king he is, can't even properly say goodbye. Well at least he had the decency to give me my rose back."

"Your lucky Fina, you have two," Ami said with an envious smile, "Told you you were pretty."  
"What are you talking about?"

"You have this one, and the rose tucked behind your ear," she said confused. I reached up and, sure enough, my fingers brushed whisper soft petals. Why on earth would he give me two?

I looked down at Ami and offered up an encouraging smiled, "Well consider that one a gift from me."

"But-"

"I only need, and want, one. Plus I think he secretly meant for you to have that one," I winked hoping that she would just take it. Sure enough Ami gently hugged my waist and beamed. Ileana stared at me in disbelief, about what I had no intention of asking. I laughed as Ami told me about her latest adventure with her friends. We talked until the lanterns were dimmed and the Court was dark again.

Before I slept that night my thoughts went back to the roses and his presumptuous kiss, the skin was still tingling. I had no idea why he was showering me so much attention. Not that it really mattered, but it was unnerving when the lord of all gypsies acts naive around you. I couldn't help but wonder how so much could happen in one day. Somehow I was able to sleep well for the first time in days.

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Ta-Da!!!!!! The only other thing I have to say is that Wallachia is one of three small countries that later would become Romania, just for all you who were extremely confused. **

**So anyway I hope you enjoyed and PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**^.^ thanks again**


	10. Enchantress!

**Yes I'm alive!!! No this story was not or ever will be on hiatus. T.T I swear I have the worst computer problems, I was actually going to update on christmas but my computer decided to give us an early gift and crash completely. Yeah, wonderful I know. Anyway since it was the holidays, my family didn't have enough to get it fixed. Well I had to start babysitting for two families to help get the money. Anywho it's fixed now (Finally!!!!!!!) and all my stories and documents are intact so HURRAY!!!**

**Anyway, thank you for the reviews guys. I've had the most ever last chapter, which makes me very happy =). Now I'm going to shoot for more, at least seven reviews this time or I wait longer to update. Yup you heard me ;P. This time I'll make sure my comp doesn't decide to crash. Oh and also, I'm super sorry for the lame chapter title but I couldn't think of anything else. You'll find out what it refers too later.**

**Disclaimer: HoND belongs to Victor Hugo and Disney. Flannery AND plot line belong to me.**

* * *

Enchantress?!

"Fina," I rolled over and moaned, "Fina!!" Startled I almost fell off the edge of my cot. Quickly my gaze found Ami, biting her lip as she noticed how close I had been from falling to the floor. "Sorry," her hands pressed together in preparation to pray for my forgiveness.  
"What time is it," I asked groggily. I think I had stayed up far too late trying to practice. Five days since I had become Ileana's fortuneteller-in-training and with little improvement. I could now recognize small – but obvious – habits in people, it helped some....I got lucky more often.

I also got harassed more, there was no one Clopin enjoyed tormenting more than myself. Oh, but I got him back, every single time...who am I kidding? I wished I had. Things weren't quite the same between us either, I couldn't help but tolerate it more since I found out about his royal lineage.. God that sounded so strange, royal and Clopin didn't really belong together. Anyway, he would try anything to get me to retaliate.

"Almost noon, you've slept half the day and I'm bored." I groaned but sat up. "Come on Fina," she whined and gave me her best doe eyes, "I've been a prisoner of boredom. It's your job as my moth- sister to save me." We had finally agreed that I was not her mother but her sister. To my surprise she actually quite eager to accept this.

I sighed, "Why don't you go harass his "highness"?"

Giggling, she simply said, "I haven't seen him today." I had never seen as close a pair as those two, the biggest conspirators I have ever seen. Though Ami had become my savior, somehow she managed to show up just as Clopin would start his pestering sessions. Thus she manages to avert my attention...and his. Still... he didn't seem the type really for children.

Sure he stayed on the streets all day entertaining them but what other talents did he really have? Aggravating people yes, but you rarely get paid for that. I often wondered if he was trying to accomplish something by doing so...

"Great, my one day off and I'm not even allowed to sleep in," despite it, I stood. Ileana had made me practice several hours of the day, normally causing Amalie and I to dine with them at dinner, something I enjoyed, though after we were done she would have me help her or various gypsies with tasks they needed done. One would never have believed me to be born and bred a noblewoman, my hands were now calloused and dirty...blisters were very painful so I've found out...especially when you open them.

I had also finally gotten new clothes...and something else I wasn't too happy about. First I'll get the worst part off my chest. Well one thing I had noticed the past few days was a sort of emblem for the gypsies...almost. Anyway it was a golden hoop in their left ear, no big deal, after all I had my ears pierced when I was very young, but according to Ileana and Esmeralda the gypsy women had more than two.

So they pulled me aside from lunch of day three and thrust a bottle of wine into my hands, despite my confusion and intuition I did as they said and downed the whole bottle as fast as was possible. I was tipsy and didn't see them pull the needle out, nope I didn't notice till I felt an unbearable pain in my ears...both, the very top of my ear on my left and the middle edge of my right. I was furious, I mean how could they do that without asking me?!

Now I had a large hoop in my left ear, a small diamond in the top, and golden orbs in the other two in my right. Thank the lord I wasn't too much of a side sleeper, they still burned feverishly...Clopin had a habit of flicking them...I guess he found it amusing. Ugh! If he wasn't king.....

This matter was outweighed by my new wardrobe though. I was quite satisfied by it.

My new blouse left my pale shoulders bare and no more than an inch of sleeve. The lace that was sewn onto the hem and the hem itself were a brilliant royal blue, the dark colored lines running down to meet the skirt yet no wider than my finger. Embroidered between them were violet flowers the size of my thumb, they were separated from each other by two silken black dots sewn beside each other. The blouse itself was silk, would you believe it had belonged to Ileana at one time?

Around my waist was a brown corset, it felt strange to not have it crushing my lungs for once, and it only covered the bottom half of the blouse, you could actually see the blue and purple from the spaces between the cords holding each piece joined.

That was followed by a sky blue sash tied around my waist, its golden coins jangled with each step or slightest movement of my hips, just like the matching bangles around my ankles and wrists.

Last but not least to my new attire was the maroon skirt that couldn't have contrasted more than it already had to the rest of my outfit, the wool tickled my ankles. It was a pain to not to be matching like I was bred to do...but if you can't beat them join them...or at least try to fit in.

"Are you done yet?" Ami whined for the hundredth time.

I turned and playfully scoffed, "I do believe I took longer a week ago, besides my dress is more complicated than yours-"

"And your hair," she retorted, "Fina your so vain about your appearance."

I was used to looking my best, only to come to a place where everyone looked their worst, "Amalie I was raised this way, old habits die hard."

"No, you just want to make yourself beautiful, the gypsy woman learn to accept their looks and live in pride of them, besides vanity is a sin," I sighed, I had been preached to like this several times already. No powders was bad enough, I had to make do with what I had here. Ami was young, she was used to surviving without them. Her silky black hair rested on her back and even her simple dress made her look mature in her young age. I was jealous of her natural beauty, she would have every man's heart when she became my age.

Finishing up my hair I tried to sound indifferent, "Yes well, I'm not a gypsy by birth, this is the way I'm used to-"

"But you are a gypsy now, you've used all the excuses in the book Fina, stop pretending your back in London and open your eyes to the excitement of gypsy life," she was skipping around our small room. Exciting? They say ignorance is bliss...I wish I were an ignorant fool, at least a fool was blind to the horrors of reality. "Gosh Fina, can't you just pull it back and be done? You don't have to make your hair a work of art."

I chuckled, "London is the center for crazy fashions, women would pay hundreds to have their hair twisted and pulled for hours just to get it into the shape of a swan or boat."

"What?! That's crazy!" she yelped in horror. This sent me into peals of laughter.

"Indeed, so next time don't criticize me," one more look in the mirror left me satisfied. Two red strands fell in front of my shoulders to brush the blouse. Part of my hair was pulled back and braided, draping in front of the hair covering the back of my head with a violet ribbon holding them together. The rest of my fiery locks ran down past my shoulders and was bound near the bottom, this left only a hand length of hair free to brush the small of my back.

"Finally," she let out an annoyed sigh, "You know I often wonder if your getting dressed up for someone in particular."

Scowling, my gaze accidentally fell on the rose. There it sat since the day I got it, just sitting in a small vase I had made room for. Every time I glanced at it my skin had tingling spasms, I would get nervous and very aware of every annoying fidget and ridiculous gesture. "As I said, it is from mere habit that I do the things I do. Now hurry unless you want to get left behind."

With her excitement now regenerated she ran ahead of me and skipped into the "streets" of the court, more like paths truly as I had come to find out. "So where are we going?"

"What day is today?"

"Sunday, why?"

"What are we supposed to be doing on a Sunday?"

"Attending church of course, but we live with gypsies now and they aren't allowed in Notre Dame," her head tilted in confusion.

"Well we are gypsies who will remain true to our faith, we're going to church, even if we must listen to the teachings outside-"

"Clopin told me not to leave for a least a month until things calmed down among the guards, that way we were safer outside!" her blue eyes lit up with horror and she seemed to cringe.

A scowl covered my face again, of course he would say that. I wasn't completely sure but he didn't seem like the one to be huge on faith. I though..I tried to refrain from breaking the commandments, I had attended church even here. It wasn't something that we _had _to do, but it was something we _needed_ to do in order to avoid Hell. I certainly preferred Heaven, I had my taste of damnation and I disdained it. "Well it is mandatory for us to keep to our faith and not stray from it, that is much easier to accomplish when we attend church."

"Fina-"

"Hurry, come on, this means we get to go outside," neither of us had been permitted the sun's warm touch since we had gotten here. Amalie had a love of the outside more than any kid I had ever known, the only thing keeping her tame for the past week was exploring the Court of Miracles.

She seemed to light up and I knew I had won her over, "I haven't seen Clopin so maybe he slept in as well, no one else has scolded me for trying to leave so come on!" Ami gripped my arm tight as she pulled me to the entrance.

My heart raced, here we were sneaking out of the Court, I felt like a child again, a headstrong girl trying to hide from my governess. I chuckled lightly, this would be amusing.

Well Ami was right, no one tried to stop us. I'm sure they merely figured Ami wanted to get some outside task over with so she could play....or they didn't care. Sadly the only way we knew out was through the catacombs. With as adventurous Ami was, she knew there were narrow pathways that rose above the sewage and to the stairs, I couldn't have been more grateful.

The catacombs were just as I remembered them, dark with a wretched lingering smell. The gypsies, though, were geniuses. There were hand-holds along the wall keeping you from slipping or running into a pile of bones where the lookouts hid.

"Look at that blue sky Fina!" Ami was pointing in awe at the crystal blue of day. I too was staring up in amazement, I had never been happier to see the hot blazing sun, nor the fresh pure air that stung my nose. It made the depressing graveyard more beautiful. We could only stand there and take it in for several moments. Then before we knew it, we were at the river base, slipping off our tattered sandals to dip our feet in the sparkling water.

Only the heavenly ringing of the Notre Dame bells, beckoning people to attend the sermon, pulled us from our trance. Hand-in-hand, we raced for the magnificent building. Crowds of people glared at us warily as they entered, we tried to slip among them. I felt accomplished as we were almost through one grand doorway when I was roughly pulled back. I heard Ami whimper.

"No gypsies here wench," purred a deep male voice. I jerked myself out of the grasp and whirled on him. He was a disgusting looking peasant, dirty clothes, unkempt hair, and eyes did nothing to hide the lust peering out. The man who had a hold of Ami was much the same. Though I wondered how he was able to walk with all that fat he carried.

"We should all be allowed to hear God's precious word, after all we are all his children," I said trying to keep from drawing attention.

His laugh disgusted me, "You just want in to pickpocket," he firmly gripped my wrist, "Everyone knows that gypsies are pagans."

I tried to twist away, but his grip only tightened, "No we aren't, I very much believe in Heaven and Christ our savior. Your blinded by the devil-"

"Lookie lookie, we have ourselves a whore who speaks scriptures," both men laughed and several others looked on, I was distressing now. The man leaned in with a wicked smile, his breath sickeningly hot against my ear, "I can give you coin, you won't even have to steal for it. I don't mind missing one service to enjoy a bit of well deserved pleasuring."

I pulled away and spat in his face, "Hell has a special place for adulterers, _"sir"._ I pray you find your way there." His dark eyes now burned and his gripped tightened so severely that I was sure my wrist would break. I whimpered.

"Fina!"

"Sister!!" in unison, we all turned in appalled silence as we watched the newcomer push his way through the crowd. "Thank the Lord your alright. Roxane please, your health will not permit you to be out walking yet. If your truly set on hearing the sermon today, I shall come back and tell you all about it. Please let's just go home before you get mistaken for one of _them_."

He walked right up to the man who was holding me, his hazel eyes seemed to burn right through my captor. I still couldn't speak, I swear this man looked just like a gypsy; black glossy hair, sun worn skin, and an incriminating golden hoop hanging from his left ear. Yet his nice silk tunic and clean combed back hair suggested otherwise.

With a pleading look in my direction I understood what he was trying to do, I didn't want to jest with a stranger...but I didn't want to be hit again..nor anything worse. "Silly brother, the Lord has allowed me to get out of bed and walk on his day. The least I could do is spend this blessed energy in his house listening to his word."

He sighed as one might when dealing with an obnoxious sibling, "No Roxane, you need to come home. Mother is in a panic while father himself is sick with worry. Besides I'm afraid that your old clothes make you look incredibly like a gypsy, your putting yourself, and Marguerite, in danger because of it. Look please come without a fuss, we'll have the maid start up a warm bath so you may relax a bit then I want you to go back to bed."

The man let go of my wrist stunned, fear clouded his eyes, and it should. For treating a lady as he had was a serious offense, it could cost him anywhere from a fortune to his house and belongings. Not that he deserved any less, just these two made me want to run back to the gypsies, whom now seemed more human. What made me truly sick was that we were in front of a church and no one bothered to help us but this man.

I lowered my head in submission, "Yes Pierre." Taking Ami's hand, I walked once again as a lady of rank, though I did it rather slowly, I was sickly now remember?

He led us down into the nearest back alley where he abruptly leaned out against the weathered stones and let out a relieved sigh. "I have never created such a story so fast in my life," he then looked up at me and grinned boyishly, "But did you see their faces? We should have kept going to teach them a lesson."

Ami stamped one of her sandaled feet against the filthy street beneath us, "Those jerks, all we wanted was to attend church. Fina says that faith is important and I believe her."

The man's hazel eyes were much more calm now, their brown was relaxing my still racing heart. "Yes, my own lady believes much the same," he returned his gaze to me and bowed, "_Mademoiselle_ I am Jaye, a lowly gypsy whom came out here due to our king's anxiousness."

Now it was my turn to stare at him speechless, "_Your_ a _gypsy_? But you look nothing like one? And...and... how did you know I was the right person?" For some reason my voice had decided not to work.

He chuckled and nodded, "Indeed I am, my lady provided me with these clothes so I could come and see her without her father having me beheaded. I knew who you were because every gypsy in Paris now knows who you are _Mademoiselle_ Flannery, and Clopin made it very clear whom he was looking for."

I sighed, "I'm tired of being kept down there, and it isn't my problem he's throwing a tantrum about it."

He erupted into laughter, " 'Tis not just a tantrum you have him in "Fina", but an enraged fit. When he found out the look outs had just let you pass, he yelled at them until they looked as white as the bones they hid within. A rare sight indeed for a king of ours, they tend to act like more like one of the people, a bit crazier than the average gypsy, but still."

"W-what? It wasn't their faults, he never told them we weren't allowed to leave," I felt my cheeks grow warm, he was getting so worked up over me?

Jaye flashed me a wicked smile, "Some of the gypsies believe your actually a witch, that you've bewitched him and have cast a mighty spell to bend him to your will."

"Great just what I need, first I'm a fugitive then I become a gypsy, now I'm a witch...I'll burn one day for sure."

"Yeah," I looked up at him in anger, this was when an English man would have denied the fact to lighten the mood and appeal to the woman, "And he's waiting for you in the Court, it's even hotter down there than any witch burning." To this he drew a laugh from Ami.

"You might actually want to go back now before he starts pulling out that puppet of his and antagonizing people with it," he teased.

"We're going to attend part of the sermon at least, I have never missed a Sunday and I don't plan on it now."

"Bad idea, I don't think the lie will work twice. Besides would it be fair to make him a wreck? Which is what will happen, now that isn't fair at all is it?" Jaye, who really didn't look much older than me, certainly seemed like the kind to be friends with Clopin... they acted like brothers. Scary thought.

Holding my head high, I started for the square, "He deserves a bit of anxiety once in awhile, not healthy to be so peppy and cheerful all the time."

"You should try it, quite the cure for many aliments-"

"I've found prayer works for me better."

"Then you can pray when we get back. It's much safer, not just because you look convincing enough for the people, but right now your the most sought after woman in Paris," his hazel eyes regarded me jokingly, I frowned at his comment. "By the guards and your husband-"

"I'm an unmarried woman now _sir_," my eyes burned at the thought that I had allowed such a man to be such to me.

He raised one black eyebrow and glanced at the hand holding onto Amalie's, "Then why do you still wear the ring?" I was dumbstruck, what excuse could I come up with? Could I lie on God's holiest of days? I looked down at the ground in shame.

"I don't know..."

"Well you can tell me later-"

"On one condition," I was trying to take my mind off his question, "You must tell me about this lady of yours."

"Deal," Jaye's smile was genuine. It was contagious, he didn't have to tell me that he cared greatly for this woman, it showed in his bright hazel eyes. "But now we really must get back."

***~*~*~***

I could almost hear the silence from outside the door. The court had almost ceased living the moment we had come back down, as though they couldn't wait for all the drama to unfold. Yet Jaye disappointed them as he pulled me to larger caravan that I had somehow never noticed before.

He had told me to just go on in and was now entertaining Amalie with stories of his recklessness. I turned around to face the door with her laughter ringing in my ears. I could feel countless glares burning into my back as I just walked in... to silence.

I was amazed at how simple the interior looked compared to his position...guess I still wasn't used to kings acting like common men. There was a wooden table set against one of the wooden walls. Half was clean and free of clutter; the other end was covered with candles, papers, pens, and baubles I had no idea had any use.

There was a door toward the back that I assumed was either a closet or pantry.... or both. Who could tell with men, I knew from my brother that they left things everywhere.

Then opposite of the table was a bed, nothing fancy about the woolen blankets nor the rough looking mattress. Clopin's familiar puppet was now resting on one of the oaken bedposts, it might as well have been resting on the table for how low the posts were.

And there was Clopin, sitting on his bed with his eyes closed. I couldn't tell if he was asleep or whether he was ignoring me. Sighing, I walked closer and tried to gain the courage to start. "Look I-"

"Do you not understand what danger you just put yourself _and _Amalie in?" he never opened up his inky black eyes, his tone unnervingly serious.

I couldn't help but look down at the floorboards abashed, "What else do you expect? I'm tired of just sitting down here waiting for something to happen. The whole reason I wanted to leave Jacques was so I could actually live, not rot away in a new prison-"

"So that's really how you think of all this?" I could hear the slight hurt in his voice.

"No, I-"

He stood and finally looked at me, the gypsy king looked almost like a stranger with his solemn voice and melancholy expression. "I, and the other gypsies that came that night, risked our lives to help you Flannery. I did so because I saw a young woman who didn't deserve this, one whom used to have so much life in her. It was tearing me apart to see that side of her dying off."

I was speechless, so he had done it because it was hurting him too? Why would it have hurt him? "Clopin, I truly am very grateful. I really am. But even I can't stay down here forever."

"The whole reason for having you down here was to keep you safe," he snapped. I flinched back, this caused him to shake his head, the stupid yellow feather on his hat swayed with the motion. "Look, Fina. I'm not mad, it's hard for even us gypsies to stay down here for very long. But I don't know what I'd do if they had caught you."

My breath halted, I had been going to speak but the words were now lost. He seemed to notice but said nothing, instead he seemed to be examining my reaction...examining me. "W-why? Remember, I'm just some noblewoman who likes to kick people underneath her golden heels," it was anything but menacing or filled with malice.

Clopin was going to cause me to suffocate, no air could reach my lungs after he flashed me one of his crooked smiles, "Fina Fina Fina, you are anything but." He was now so very close to me, I hadn't realized his gloves were off till he ran one calloused hand along my cheek.

I flushed almost immediately, "T-then w-what am I?" That hadn't been what I uttered! The words that had left my mouth were supposed to be, "That's not what you believed a week ago." Yet for some reason 'twas not what I heard.

I felt my heart race as his warm breath tickled my ear, "An enchantress that has the King of Truands under her spell."

Furious to be accused of such a thing once more, I opened my mouth to scold him. I never quite made it to that, in fact I couldn't remember it till later. For a gentle kiss covered my words and ordered my angry violet flames shut. I was warm all over, my breath was rushed and heavy. My lips tingled and I couldn't get it to stop, not even when it was over.

Even after the kiss, the warm hands that held my shoulders refused to let me pull away, the grasp gentle yet iron. Strangely, I didn't want to move either. I was smiling inside, Clopin kissed me!!

He wanted another one...to be honest, so did I. But he seemed to be asking for permission to enter my mouth, lips gently against mine yet pressed slightly with a feeling of longing. Imagine that, the king waiting for _my _permission!

With a sweet satisfaction that left me breathless, I did the unexpected. My arms wrapped around his neck and my body now pressed lightly to his. Not only did I give him my consent, but I kissed him first.

* * *

**They finally kissed!!! I know!!! But of course they had to fight first =P just how I pictured this scene. I'd actually imagined their first kiss being by the fire like that first week and have her drunk and Clopin pretend to be drunk, but after awhile of writing I decided I liked this way better.**

**Remember AT LEAST seven reviews to get me to update soon, more will make me update even sooner. =P Until next chapter.**


	11. La Princesse Czardas

**Yes I swear I'm alive and this wait was intentional. This time because of writer's block, nasty thing. It started when this scene didn't come out the way I wanted. So I spent all this time writing it, earasing it, then starting all over agian. Anyway here it is folks. By the way the title is "The Gypsy Princess" felt too plain in English so I put it in French.**

**By the way, loved the fact that I got 10 reviews last time. So now that's my limit, no longer 8, 10 reviews is the goal for every chapter here on out. Enjoy ^-^**

**Disclaimer: HoND belongs to Disney and Victor Hugo. Everyone else belongs to me.**

La Princesse Czardas

Dear lord can only guess how long we must have kissed. I'm embarrassed to admit it but I couldn't contain myself enough to pull away. It was as though I had died and he was breathing warm life back into my cold frozen body...kissing would be more technical. I wanted to keep kissing him, _**needed **_to keep kissing him.

Again this is all utterly embarrassing because...we..we were all over each other. My delicate fingers tangling in his onyx black hair, his skillful hands skimming my body, all while never bothering to stop our kisses unless absolutely breathless.

Not once during this entire time had someone come in but at some point the door was suddenly thrown open, somehow the hinges still intact. The sound caused us to tear apart from the other in panic.

While it wasn't Frollo nor any of his lackeys, I was still terribly frightened if not more so. It was Esmeralda, her mouth agape and emerald eyes flickering from fear to shock to anger. "Esme," I couldn't look at Clopin, I had been close enough to giving myself to him and the very thought of such a sin was enough to contemplate nailing my eyes to the floor.

"I told you earlier I needed to talk with you...when you didn't ever come to see me I was worried something had happened..." her voice wavered like her eyes did. She already didn't like me...obviously now she never would.

I could feel the smile playing over Clopin's lips, I shouldn't have been appalled but I was. Here I was absolutely mortified and in only a second he was completely over the shock and, typically, enjoying it all. "Sorry Esme, I got distracted and I'm afraid that you interrupted."

"N-n-no you didn't Esmeralda, I'm really sorry. I-I didn't realize that he was waiting for you," I quickly tried to gather my bearings (meaning propriety, calm, and all), "I'll leave you two to talk."

"Flannery," her voice was as sharp as a dagger and held the promise of poison in its tip. I froze instantly, "I want to talk to you later. Amalie is with Jaye still, so you needn't worry about her. Wait for me by the gallows."

I almost choked on the lump that had lodged itself in my throat, this had to be anything but civil talking. I was almost incapable of moving...well thanks to "his highness" I was cured of that. He sneakily wrapped an arm around my waist and spun me to face him, there he kissed me and said quite boisterously, "We can finish our business later."

Esmeralda's disgusted groan was as loud as war drums to me, what business were they both thinking about? It certainly would not be my spending a night here, the last thing I wanted here was rumors...besides I would re-marry before I gave myself to another man. That way I could be certain he truly was the right one.

Boy I was one walking contradiction: noblewoman dressed like a pagan gypsy, good young English lady tonguing a king of thieves, Christian woman thinking sinful thoughts about a man to whom I was not tied to. I could go on, I'm shamed to even admit to those.

Was I truly a contradiction or just changing? Or was it that this was the real me and my life of propriety was all the façade? I was so unsure, half of me was still disgusted at being here while the other thought of this as the adventure I had longed for when I was little.

Either way I was fast to get out of there when Esmeralda cleared her throat in annoyance and made it very clear I was to get out NOW. Hastily I made my way to the door. It was difficult not making any eye contact. Flinching as there was a loud slam right behind me made me certain that she was fuming.

Honestly I really shouldn't be afraid of her, I was born a higher rank and actually have no reason to fear anything...except for my life. I was still a fugitive. Though it was very clear now that the gypsy king has strong feelings for me, I would be under his protection safely kept here within the Court walls...I wasn't.

Who knew how many gypsy girls were just as attracted to Clopin, as I myself had finally accepted. A pang of jealously hit me. Yeah...who knew how many other girls I was competing with. Everywhere I looked was a gorgeous young gypsy girl, dancing in the streets with all the ease of a cobra , with raven hair billowing around their dark skinned curves. My fair skin, red hair, half-curved, foreign eyed person was of no match.

I had never thought of this...but then I was still denying my own emotions toward Clopin. I was intruding in their home, just another mouth to feed, and could do nothing to work for my stay. From my observations with Ileana, gypsies were a highly talented bunch. Dancers, singers, acrobats, storytellers, tailors, cooks, and fortunetellers. I had only come with the knowledge of a Englishwoman on my side which, I was beginning to realize, amounted up to nothing when compared to the gypsies.

Therefor I doubted the gypsies would be happy to have me as their queen...well and the fact that I'm a foreigner. As far as I knew there were plots going on right now for my death. Come on Flannery, not ever tiny whisper means a knife is aimed at your back right? Yet it didn't seem to me that the gypsies were ones to let something slide...

During my mental argument I had unconsciously been walking toward the gallows.... and ran straight into one of the wooden posts supporting the structure. Shivering, I tried to block out the memories that came with this, and so I sat down next to it while massaging my poor head.

Hours seemed to go by before anyone appeared, I guess that in the time I had been with Clopin most of the gypsy population had gone out and do whatever they did to bring the food home. Of course I was sitting here doing nothing, I was tempted to just climb onto the gallows and hang myself. But of course I'm too afraid of pain to ever do it intentionally and I do believe that death would be a worse condemning than this.

"Do you often sit there looking helpless?" I hadn't heard even the goat's feet on the stone nearby. But there was the princess of gypsies herself.

Sighing, I simply said, "Not that I'm aware of."

"Stop slouching and feeling sorry for yourself, we all have problems. Compared to us, yours are what some of these women would dream of," her words cut me, was I really overreacting to my own life? "Though it's to be expected, you came here as a pampered brat."

"Not as pampered as you may believe," I retorted back.

"Truly? Well you hardly do anything around here, you haven't even brought in one coin. The rest of us are out there from dawn to dusk working."

"What else can I do?" I couldn't help but be furious, "It's not just that I'm a non-gypsy everyone refuses to offer to teach me anything, but because I'm English! The tensions with Britain and France have nothing to do with helping me work around here but everywhere I go alone, or with Amalie, I get the cold-shoulder."

Esmeralda said nothing, but her glare made any words unnecessary. "Prove to us that your worth teaching and we'll accept you. But you've done nothing but expect. You expect food. Clothing. A place to sleep. Protection. A job. But what have to done to earn them?"

My throat closed on me...she was right...I knew she was. I was used to getting everything in life without doing a lick of work for it. Then when I actually have to work I complain because I can't do anything. Still, I was furious at her attitude toward me.

"Is that why you don't like me?"

"Not fully, but for the most part yes. You deserve to work as much as everyone else and not be treated like a princess."

"Then what else offends you so?"

"Clopin..." she paused and glanced over her shoulder, as though saying his name would somehow summon him, "Look, you need to forget about the moment you shared with him."

My anger melted away into shock as I stared at her appalled, "And why?"

"Because, Flannery. He doesn't know what he wants," she said it almost too motherly for my taste. "As a king, he is a great leader and has kept the Court hidden from the rest of the world just as well as his father and his father's father before him. In fact many of us even forget he's king and treat him no different, as I'm sure you've noticed. But when it comes to women he moves right from one to the next-"

I snapped at the gypsy, bringing my face close enough to hers that I could see every facet of green in her eyes, "Then why has he risked so much for me when I'm just "another girl"? He doesn't seem to care that I'm English and definitely not the fact that I'm not gypsy."

She was taken aback for a minute but then her beautiful face twisted into rage, "Your no queen, not of the gypsies. You would bring us to ruin and I fully intend to open Clopin's eyes to that. Making him realize that he only was enchanted by your eyes and your body, nothing more."

My body reacted on it's own as I saw my hand rise, it wasn't until after I'd slapped her that I realized what I'd done.

Her emerald eyes were so wide I was afraid that they would fall out of her head, but before she could even blink them I felt the hard connection of skin across mine.

I reeled back as her hand came across my cheek and her words lashed out at me, "I hope they find you soon. I was trying to actually help you-"

"By outcasting me? I'm sure even you know how that feels!"

"...Come on Djali," she turned from me and never looked back. I felt like running after her, begging her to believe the fact that I wanted us to be friends and not enemies, that I cared about Clopin and was trying to get out there and help. To make her believe that I was more than the "spoiled brat" she believed...

I stayed sitting by the gallows for the longest time, wallowing in the argument that had just ensued. I didn't move until I saw the place start to fill back up with tired Romany. I had slowly stood and started wandering back to the caravan when I saw Clopin. I wanted to run into his arms and tell him what had happened... until I noticed Esmeralda was at his side again.

Then I felt jealous... I could feel my gaze grow cold and hateful as I saw them laugh together. My skin felt warm and all I could think of was how she was trying to get me out of her way. That _she _liked Clopin. And how he was so interested in what she had to say instead of the other gypsies around them.

It wasn't until an older gypsy ran into me that I realized that I had been standing there like stone. "Move it!" she growled.

That's when I saw both the two gypsies I had been spying on turn to look straight at me. Clopin's mouth opened to say something and Esmeralda actually looked concerned. Flustered, I quickly turned away and pushed through the growing crowd.

"Flannery!" didn't turn around. "Flannery please wait up!" slowly I turned to find....Ileana coming up to me. "Oh my goodness, you were walking away so fast that I thought you were about to start running," she sounded winded, even through her thick accent it was quite visible. I tried looking at her but I could feel _their_ eyes on me.

"Dear, I wanted to talk to you about-"

"Not here," I grabbed her arm and pulled her with me, "I have a headache right now and the noise isn't doing me any good."

"O-oh. Alright then. To your caravan." And away from them both.

**Please remember to review!**


	12. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**!IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Alright, yes yes this is much later than promised I know. Forgive me but I had a rough time with my life and a lot happened that put me off righting. You have to love families right? You can always count on someone to make a crisis much worse and prove just how much your dislike of them is justified. Anyway the first two chapters have been updated and as I promised I will put descriptions down for each one that I've changed. **

**Chapter 1: The title has now been changed and the grammar fixed. I've taken some things out and not really added too much so it should read much like it did the first time, just a little more pleasant to the eyes.**

**Chapter 2: Also a title change (one that I'm still not happy with), and a plot change. Instead of Jacques being like he was I'm making him a bit colder around the edges. He's not really interested in Flannery anymore and really doesn't care much about her at all except for carrying out wifely duties and when she's made him mad. Will he still probably be abusive? Yes, but I feel like he has more of a reason now and that his character is a little more developed this way. No, I still am trying to keep Flannery from becoming a Sue but I feel like I've made that part of the story I'm just not sure how big of a part it has anymore.**

**Last time I told everyone I had 3 chapters done, I do, but I'm unsatisfied with it so you won't see it for awhile. Also if I haven't already I think I might move this to the Hunchback of Notre Section in the movies just because I feel it will fit better.**

**Please do let me know if it looks like it has improved any. That will help me know if I'm helping the story or destroying it. Thank you to everyone who has read and hopefully you get another one of these soon letting you know more chapters have been updated.**

**~Sinedra**


End file.
